


Logistical Override of Biological Organisms

by scerek



Series: L.O.B.O. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott McCall, Bottom Theo Raeken, Bukkake, Cock Piercing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Hale, Dom Theo Raeken, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Felching, Forced Nudity, Gangbang, Horny Scott McCall, Inappropriate Use of a Lacrosse Stick, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pierced Stiles Stilinski, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Scott McCall, Spanking, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Scott McCall, Top Garrett Douglas, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Theo Raeken, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: After losing it all to the McCall Pack, a frustrated Theo decides he wants revenge. As he plots out his next scheme, he meets Peter Hale, a former nemesis of the McCall Pack, who gives him an enticing offer: a mysterious tablet with strange technology he has no knowledge of that is able to control other lifeforms, most especially the True Alpha himself, Scott McCall.(Or, Theo uses Master Tech to turn Scott into the perfect pack slut.)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Garrett Douglas/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Garrett Douglas/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Nathan Pierce/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Deputy Strauss, Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish/Deputy Strauss, Scott McCall/Lacrosse Team, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: L.O.B.O. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605778
Comments: 128
Kudos: 420





	1. Welcome to L.O.B.O.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams of the Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875601) by [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony). 



> So for those unfamiliar with Master Tech AUs, it's an AU where a character uses a tablet to manipulate another character's body, will, personality, and sexuality and everything else in between. Kind of like The Sims. The character is in control of everything. It varies with each author and fic, we all like our own spin on it, but that's the gist.
> 
> Shoutout to my friends [FandomSlash](http://fandomslash.tumblr.com/) and [Cole](http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/) for making the cover and graphics for this fic! Thanks, guys! ❤️
> 
>  **UPDATE** \- So Cole has just posted his own Master Tech fic, you can check it out here:  
> [Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900748/chapters/52272982) by [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Peter Hale/Theo Raeken

Theo slammed his fist on the table, growling. He got a few onlookers staring at him and the twink-looking bartender narrowed his eyes warningly. He hunched himself to the corner where no one would notice him and took sips from his drink. The club music was loud and dulling his ears.

After the Dread Doctors plot had left him with nothing, Theo had nowhere to go. His "fake" family had disappeared. He was forced to sleep in his truck. There was nothing for him here anymore. And it was all because of one person: Scott fucking McCall.

If it wasn't for Scott, Theo would've had everything. He'd be Alpha of the McCall Pack (to be renamed the Raeken Pack), he'd have full control over banshees and werecoyotes and dark kitsunes. He'd be the most powerful werewolf in history. But that dream had vanished the day Scott McCall had defeated him. Now he was left with nothing but the scraps. If only he had removed Scott permanently out of the picture, he could've had it all.

And now all he could think about was getting revenge. He hated Scott so much. The way he walked around thinking he was so great. What was so great about Scott McCall? There was nothing particularly special about him other than an annoyingly sunny attitude and an even more aggravating sense of morality and self-righteousness.

Theo wished there was a way to put Scott in his place. To give him what he deserves. What that is, he hadn't entirely thought out just yet.

"Rough day?" came a voice.

There was a handsome, older man in a V-neck of all things, sitting just two stools down from him. He looked vaguely familiar. And then it hit Theo: it was Peter Hale.

"What do you want?" Theo snarled. Peter was unfazed, however.

"Just making casual conversation. Enjoying the music of this generation's youth. And I spied a delectable looking individual by the bar, looking mildly perturbed."

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so fucking weird."

Peter chuckled and moved a few seats down. The closer he got, the more Theo leaned in the opposite direction, wanting to be far away from Peter as possible. The man really fit into that V-neck very well and if Theo were being honest, Peter was pretty fucking hot, but he gave off major creep vibes and Theo was skeptical that he'd make it out of this night alive if he went anywhere with this man alone.

"I heard about your exploits with a certain True Alpha and his pack of misfit underlings," Peter began, speaking so casually. "I thought I could buy you a drink."

"Pass," Theo rebuffed. "Anyway, I'm drinking club soda."

"Then maybe I can offer you something else," Peter continued, leaning closer. He reeked of arousal, but then again this entire club smelled like a whore house so that wasn't entirely unusual.

Theo looked at it him with suspicion. "I'm sure you can, but I'm not interested."

The man simply chuckled, inching even closer and getting into way too much of Theo's space. "You think I'm trying to proposition you for sex? Believe me, brat, if I wanted to just fuck you, I could have. But I've got something else I think you'll like. Something that I think can help sate that vengeful desire in you."

And now Theo was slightly more interested in what the man had to say. He was skeptical at first because what exactly could someone who also failed at taking down the McCall Pack have to offer him that Theo couldn't have already achieved? If anything, Theo probably got closer to taking down Scott and his pack than he ever did, so what could Peter have that Theo wanted? Other than a nice cock for him to suck on.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" he asked, disbelieving, though he was definitely more curious than he let on.

"Follow me," Peter said, getting up from his stool and walking through the crowd.

Theo knew he probably shouldn't follow him, but there was a nagging in his brain that told him to go, so he did. He followed Peter out of the club and into the parking lot where it was dark out, the streets were wet and if Peter wanted, he could turn around and slash Theo's throat and leave him to die and no one would hear his gurgling cries for help because the club music could be heard from down the street. They finally reached Peter's car—a Shelby 1000 Cobra, there were only a hundred of them in the entire world—which Peter unlocked and let him into the passenger's seat.

A couple of beats later and Theo was already unimpressed. Peter, however, was simply smiling smugly at him. "So is this the part where you grab the back of my head and shove it into your crotch?"

"As enticing as that sounds," Peter quipped, "I really did have something you might be interested in. Open the glove box."

And Theo did. Inside was what looked like an ordinary tablet. When he pulled it out, he noticed that the back of it did not have an Apple logo. Instead, it had a logo that spelled out the name L.O.B.O.

"What's this?" Theo asked.

Peter chuckled again. "Turn it on and see for yourself."

Theo let out an annoyed sigh before pressing the power button and watching the tablet glow and lighting up the bright car with an electric blue light.

_Welcome to the Logistical Override of Biological Organisms, a revolutionary science in Master Technology. I am Lobo. Sign in or register if you do not already have an account._

"Okay, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

Peter scoffed. "Why don't you try registering, you simpleton?"

Theo rolled his eyes and put in his information. The screen went to a bright loading page before lighting up to a new screen.

_Welcome, Theo Raeken! Feel free to customize your avatar to your liking. We have over thousands of features to choose from._

"You brought me here to play a video game?" Theo asked, annoyed and thoroughly unimpressed.

"Think of it as a life simulation game," Peter quipped.

Theo put the tablet down. "Okay, how about you tell me what all of this is? What's this got to do with Scott and his pack?"

But Peter gave him that smarmy laugh again. "It amazes me how you can be so smart and yet so stupid. Use the search engine and search for Scott McCall."

Theo clicked on the magnifying glass icon and typed in Scott's name, watching as the interface searched for the subject of his hatred. Hundreds of Scott McCalls were listed, but the one at the top showed _Name: Scott Andrew McCall; Age: 18; Location: Beacon Hills, CA; Species: Werewolf._

"What is this?" Theo asked again, suddenly a lot more intrigued than he was ten seconds ago. "I'm serious, what the hell is this?"

Peter reached over and clicked on Scott's name and a profile came up. There was more information in addition to the name. Theo's eyes widened when his eyes trailed over to the more invasive details. Personal ones that he would've never have guessed.

"What the—?" Theo said in disbelief. "Is this real?"

Peter was craning his head over Theo's shoulder to get a better look at Scott's profile, smirking devilishly at Scott's sexuality. "My, my," he hummed, "It seems my little Scott has a lot of explaining to do." And then his eyes drifted over to Scott's cock size. "Oh my... how delightful. It seems there's a lot about Scott that he's been hiding from his pack."

"Tell me what this is!" Theo demanded.

"It's as it said it was," Peter answered vaguely. "It's Master Tech."

"Master Tech?"

"Imagine possessing a technology that can alter reality and control anything and everything around you," Peter explained. "All at the tip of your fingers, on this little tablet."

Theo's mind was racing. This was all too much information to take at once. He felt overwhelmed. Peter clicked on a little human icon and then Theo's brain really short-circuited when a 3D hologram of Scott's naked body showed up. Theo always knew Scott was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. But there was something about seeing him naked that was a different experience altogether. His legs were shapely, his waist was narrow, his stomach was taut, and chest and shoulders were broad, and his nipples were dusty and dark. Last, but not least, his cock hung low with two amply-shaped balls.

Theo's cock was beginning to get hard, and fuck—he had no idea that his body would have such a response to seeing Scott naked. This couldn't be real.

"It's very real, my sweet ignoramus," Peter cooed as he ran his fingers through Theo's hair. Theo was too in shock to rebuff his advances. "Everything you do in here will affect all parties involved out there."

Theo snapped out of his stupor, shaking Peter's hand away. "Why are you just giving me this? Why didn't you use this on Scott to begin with?"

Peter just shrugged, adjusting himself as he had a sizable erection in his pants. "Maybe I would have," he shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to use this on a test subject first. And maybe it better serves me if someone else did my bidding."

Theo narrowed his eyes at him. "So what's the catch? Do I have to do a blood oath or something? Sign my soul over to a demon?"

But Peter just chuckled again. "All you have to do is just register and switch your profile settings to manual, that way no one else with Master Technology can take over your body."

Theo was not convinced. "You never really answered my question. Why didn't you use this on Scott?"

Peter grinned widely. It reminded Theo of a greasy used car salesman. "When I first discovered this, I used it on someone to test out the features. To make sure that what I had would work if I ever decided to enact revenge on dear, sweet Scott McCall."

"And you haven't done that because...?"

"My daughter." Peter answered. "She's the only reason I haven't decided to completely debauch Little Scott's life."

Theo scoffed. "So you're asking me to do it."

Peter hummed thoughtfully. "Well if you were to do it, then I can say I didn't do it. No harm, no foul." His grin turned even more wicked. "Now are we satisfied?"

Theo looked at him. He still didn't completely trust the man to be honest with him. But having full control over Scott's body was too good of a chance to pass up, so he nodded his head. "Do I have to blow you or something?"

Peter bit his bottom lip and the sound of his pants unzipping ripped through the silence. "It would be a nice thank you."

Theo placed the tablet on the dashboard and licked his lips. "Then let me show you my gratitude," he smirked before wrapping his lips around Peter's hard cock.

* * *

Theo was lying in his truck, scrolling through Scott's profile. There was a lot of features to get through. From personality traits, to likes and dislikes, to body modification. This Master Tech stuff had covered just about any and everything.

He scrolled back over to Scott's profile, with all of the main details. Scott's dick was a nice size apparently. He brushed his finger over the toggle and made it smaller, then toggled it to an obnoxiously large size. He settled on 8-and-a-half inches. It was weird to think that what he was doing would actually affect life in the real world. Once he saved his settings, things would change a little more permanently until Theo saw fit. He clicked on the gear icon and found personality traits.

Sluttiness was moderately low, and Scott's arousal was also a lot lower than Theo would've guessed, considering he's a teenage male and surrounded by hot people daily. He clicked the toggle and made Scott the highest peak of horniness and sluttiness. He upped the desperation to be fucked to HIGH as well.

He clicked on a question mark icon and the Lobo voice came up.

_Hi, Theo! I'm here to assist you in any way you need. Is there anything you'd like for me to help you with?_

Theo smirked. "Is there a way I can make Scott go commando?"

_Certainly. Let me pull up Undergarment Preferences for Scott Andrew McCall._

"Scotty's gonna go commando tomorrow," Theo snickered as he scrolled through the other options (He'll keep Jockstraps and Boxer Briefs in mind for later). "And let's make that ass a little bigger, too."

_Of course, Theo! I'll pull up Ass Size for you._

He toggled the settings so that Scott's ass was bigger. He had a cute butt to begin with, but he needed more thickness to it.

_Since you used the Ass Size function, might I suggest some of these functions?_

**ASS MUSCLES**

**ASSHOLE SENSITIVITY**

**ASSHOLE SLICKNESS**

Theo couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud. "This is insane."

He flicked the toggles on Asshole Sensitivity and Asshole Slickness. Scott was going to have a very interesting day tomorrow, Theo was going to make sure of that. His eyes lit up when he clicked on the brain icon and saw it was a mind altering function. He could change the thoughts that Scott had. Change his opinions, make him say things he didn't think he'd ever say, make him want specific people and hate certain others. Make him forgive Theo even if the others hadn't. It was clear that Theo was going to be up all night with this.

Hours later, he was done. Any new ideas he had, he could always change in the future, but for now, he seemed fully satisfied with what he'd done. He saved his changes and Lobo told him the wait time until the features would take affect would be in an hour. He looked at his phone, it was almost four-in-the-morning, which meant that Scott would be waking up in a couple of hours for school. And Theo was going to be there to get a front row seat to all of the shenanigans he had cooked up.


	2. Scott's Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Scott McCall (solo), Peter Hale/Theo Raeken (flashback), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
> 
> Enjoy a little Sciles today!

Scott McCall woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring music. He rolled over to stretch his limbs out, still pretty light sensitive and a little restless. There was a humming under his skin, like he was hot wired to a car battery. He looked down at the considerable erection tenting his bedsheets. There was a damp spot where his cockhead was oozing precum.

 _Fuck_ , he was so horny this morning. He looked over at the clock and saw that he still had an hour and a half until school started, which meant he had time for a little morning jack off. He pulled the covers off himself and was surprised to see how much of his precum had soaked through his boxers. He leaked so much, his boxers were almost see-through. To his surprise, his cock almost looked a little larger than normal. And a lot thicker. He'd have given it more thought, but at this moment, his dick really needed some relief.

He pulled his boxers down and kicked them off so he was buck naked with a raging hard-on. Being naked was a great feeling. He felt free and alive. If he could, he would be naked everywhere. The least amount of clothes he wore, the better. He closed his eyes and went through his usual spank bank files: _Allison in her underwear, Kira in her underwear, Theo working out shirtless, Theo rubbing himself through his jeans, Theo going down on Peter Hale._

Scott's eyes opened wide. He didn't know why his mind went down that road. That was disgu— _hot_? That was really hot. His pace on his cock got faster as more vivid images of Theo and Peter popped into his head. He wasn't even sure where this fantasy even came from. It just appeared into his mind out of nowhere. He hadn't even remembered when he started thinking about guys. He's never thought about guys that way other than that one time he got a boner freshman year when Danny Mahealani was walking into the locker room showers naked and Scott saw his ass. But that was an isolated incident. Danny's hot and everyone knows that.

Theo and Peter were in an expensive-looking car. Peter was biting his lip, rubbing himself until he unzipped his leather pants and pulled out his huge cock. _Fuck_ , Peter's cock looked amazing. Scott ran a hand over his cock. This was one of his greatest enemies but that didn't mean that Peter wasn't one of the hottest guys Scott had ever seen.

In his fantasy, Theo licked his lips before going down on Peter's dick, taking the entire length with expert ease. Peter threw his head back and sighed contently. Scott wanted nothing more than to nip and suck on Peter's neck. He wanted to be there, going down on Peter with Theo. Making out with Peter's cock between their lips.

Scott ran a hand up and down his stomach to his chest before his thumb grazed up against a nipple and he almost came right there. He gasped loudly. "Fuck!" he cried when he brushed his fingers over his sensitive nipples.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Scott moaned. He was jacking his cock so fast, he could start a fire. His balls were contracting upward and his skin was on fire.

His mind went back to Theo and Peter. Theo's tongue swirled around the head as Peter was fucking up to get into that hot mouth. Scott snaked his free hand down his body, passed his cock, and over his hole, which twitched and felt a little...wet?

Scott stopped jerking and sat up to look down at the small damp spot on his bed between his legs. His ass was...leaking? It felt a little like precum and there was a sweet aroma coming from it. It was the same saccharine scent that he smelled whenever someone was aroused. That someone usually being Stiles. Except this time, it didn't make him scrunch his nose up in disgust. This time, it made him hornier. His cock felt like it was going to explode.

He didn't understand what the hell was going on this morning. His brain was so foggy from arousal, he wasn't even able to process the fact that his cock was bigger, he was thinking about guys, and if the wind blew against his skin the wrong way, he might spray cum all over the place. It was freaking him out, but he was so horny that he didn't have time to freak out.

He continued jerking himself off, toes curling and eyes shutting closed as he chased that sweet release deep in his balls. He could feel them tightening, His free hand was back at where his slick hole was. He rubbed the sensitive spot, causing him to gasp aloud. He continued playing with the outer rim until he dared to push just the tiniest tip of his finger inside. And suddenly, his brain was replaying the scene between Theo Raeken and Peter Hale again, this time Peter was finally cumming all over Theo's face, splashing a thick load on his lips that he eagerly licked up with that sinful tongue.

"FUCK!" Scott screamed as he felt his balls release load after load all over his bronze stomach and chest. Some shots even hit as far as his chin, with many more ropes of cum still flying. He looked down at the mess he made, there was cum absolutely everywhere. He had never produced so much of it. It was like he hadn't cum in months, but he jacked off just yesterday in the shower. There was no way he could've been this pent up. His body felt lifeless, like he had just been fucked out of his mind.

"What the fuck," Scott exclaimed. He never thought about getting fucked before, but the idea of it was making his limp cock chub up again. This was... a lot to take in. He jumped out of bed and tip-toed to his bathroom. His cum was sliding down all over his chest to his thighs and the breeze on his cock was making him harder. He was going to need a very long shower.

* * *

Theo couldn't stop himself from giggling at everything he just saw. The L.O.B.O. tablet had a live feed camera that allowed Theo to see everything that was going on with Scott. There was even a video recording function that allowed him to save any special feed highlights for later. He was definitely going to be jerking off to Scott's little morning wood problem later on. When he was looking through the features last night, he found out he could manipulate Scott's memories by sharing his own and decided to have him "remember" Peter and Theo's tryst from last night.

He already manipulated Scott's attraction level towards a certain individual, but he allowed him to be more open to other people. Namely, his pack. He was going to have a lot of fun with that. He groped his hard-on through his pants as he continued scrolling through the tech.

"Lobo, pull up profiles for Stiles Stilinski and Liam Dunbar," Theo ordered as the AI pulled up the profiles he had saved.

Theo smirked when their intimate details popped up. One thing that caught his interest was the fact Stiles had a piercing. When he pulled up the 3D model, he could see a barbell piercing on Stiles' left nipple. How edgy. Theo was going to have to make a little alteration to Stiles that would actually seem cool. Maybe a couple of Snake Bite piercings, a few earrings, a nose ring, a barbell piercing on his other nipple, another on his left eyebrow, and a Prince Albert piercing on his dick. Scott was going to love that.

He pressed _Save Changes_ and waited for the processing to complete. Now it was time to enjoy the show.

* * *

Scott took a lot longer in the shower than he would've liked. But halfway through washing the cum off his body, his dick got hard because he was thinking about Theo again—how amazing it would've been if Theo were in the shower with him, pushing him against the wall and fucking him against the tile. He'd be so rough and brutal and Scott would just beg for it.

After jerking out another thick load, he got out of the shower and got dressed. He decided against underwear today because he really loved the freedom of going commando and the demin against his cock felt great. Oddly enough, his pants were a little difficult to put on even though he had just bought this pair last week. For some reason, they were fitting pretty snug on his ass like he had gained a lot of weight overnight. It was weird but Scott just brushed it off because he was going to be late for school.

School went by pretty okay for the most part. There were a few incidents where Scott's mind would drift over to Theo again and he got hard again. Thankfully, Theo was taking another sick day, so he didn't have to deal with that embarrassing situation. But that didn't mean that things didn't get embarrassing.

When lacrosse practice came around, it was the roughest part of his day. Scott wasn't wearing underwear underneath his loose athletic shorts, so his dick was basically flopping around during practice. The feel of the fabric against his cock felt amazing but he would absolutely die if he had to run around with an erection all through practice. Thankfully, most of the guys were passing out from heatstroke thanks to another one of Finstock's insane training regimens.

At one point, however, Scott couldn't take it anymore. He could smell the sweat on every guy, the adrenaline pumping through their veins, and the testosterone wafting through the field and filling his senses. It wasn't long before his dick was growing to a considerable size that he basically couldn't hold it in any longer and bolted to the locker rooms. He hadn't even asked Finstock for permission, he just ran out of there and would apologize later.

When Scott got to the locker rooms, it was thankfully empty. Practice was still going to be going on for a while, so he should be alone. He scurried over to one of the boys bathroom stalls and pulled out his hard cock, eyes widening at how rigid and wet it had gotten from precum. What was with this day? He doesn't think he had ever been so horny in his entire life. His sex drive was out of control!

"Fuck," he hissed as he grabbed onto his cock and started stroking. It was almost painful with how hard he was. His breathing was ragged and his heart was beating fast. He jerked himself as fast as he could, chasing his release with just as much ferocity as this morning until he was shooting a really fat wad of cum into the toilet.

Much to his eternal shame, his cum had even gotten on the seat. He probably should've put it up before starting but his brain was a foggy aroused mess at the time, so he couldn't be held accountable. He hastily cleaned up the mess and flushed down the evidence but the day was going to get much worse for him when stood up and felt something gooey between his ass cheeks.

"Oh, no," Scott croaked as he pulled his shorts down over his thighs and reached back. His ass was leaking precum again. He had completely forgotten about that because of everything that's been going on with his dick. A heightened male teen sex drive may not have been that odd of a phenomenon, but he was pretty sure anal pre-ejaculate was not something they taught you in biology class. And he had a B+ in AP Biology.

He was rubbing his fingers over his hole, trying to figure out where the hell this goop was coming from, but the action only seemed to spurn his cock back to life. "What the fuck is going on?" he whined.

However, he couldn't stop himself from applying pressure to his slick entrance. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. Pretty soon, he was pushing further and further inside himself until he was halfway into his ass with two fingers. He moaned loudly as he fucked himself on his fingers, loving how easily he slid into himself and how hot he felt inside.

Just as he was about to unload his fourth cum of the day, he full stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh, Scotty? Bro?" It was Stiles. "You, uh—You okay in there?"

Scott took his fingers out, used some toilet paper to wipe up as much slick as he could, pulled up his shorts, and stumbled out of the stall. His face was flushed and he looked like his cat had just died. Stiles was waiting for him, trying to suppress a giggle as he pointed at Scott.

"Is that a lacrosse stick in your shorts or are you just happy to see me?" he guffawed.

Scott looked down at his erection that was currently dampening his shorts and he turned even redder. It didn't help that Stiles looked pretty good in his athletic gear himself. Especially when he had all his piercings in. All Scott could think about was wondering how his lips would feel against Stiles' double lip piercings. And _fuck_ , now his ass was getting slick again.

"Stiles, shut up, I'm having a serious problem!" Scott pleaded as his best friend settled down. "Something's wrong with me."

Stiles still had a shit-eating grin on his face, but he tried his best to be serious when he asked, "What's up, horndog?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "You can't laugh. This is very serious!"

"Okay, okay!" Stiles held up his hands. "I swear on my nipple rings. Now just tell me."

Scott darted his head to see if anyone else had come in. "I... I'm leaking..." he said lowly, barely even a whisper.

Stiles scrunched his face in confusion. "You're what now?"

"I'm leaking!" Scott whispered even louder.

Stiles blinked. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean..."

Scott huffed. "I'm leaking out of my ass!"

Stiles looked disgusted. "You know you should probably take some Pepto Bismal for that or something. Maybe eat some baked carrots. Or my mom used to have this great soup recipe when I had the runs where—"

Scott growled. "I don't have diarrhea, Stiles! I'm leaking precum!"

Stiles looked confused again. "Where?"

"Out of my ass!"

Stiles blinked at him again. "Like... as if your butt was a vagina?"

"Yes! Like whenever I get horny, my ass gets wet like a girl's... _you know_." He blushed a bit because he felt a pang of disgust well up inside him. It was odd because he distinctly remembered a time when a girl's _you know_ made him horny, but now the thought of one made him considerably _not_ horny.

"Okay, rewind to the beginning... Is this a werewolf thing?" Stiles asked. "Oh, god... is it a werewolf thing?"

"I don't know! I've never experienced anything like this. I just woke up and this was happening!" Scott groaned miserably, bouncing on his heels. This action made his cock rub up against his shorts again and now he was getting hard. "And dude, everything is making me horny! Like I can't go the entire day without getting hard and, like, it's so weird. I jacked off, like, three times today and the day's not even over!"

Stiles had remained quiet the whole time. His face was red and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something as he fidgeted with his septum piercing. There was a smell coming off him. It smelled sweet but the whole room was filled with mixing scents and Scott's own arousal was all over the place, that he couldn't really even tell what was going on with Stiles. He did, however, notice that his heart was racing really fast.

"Show me," Stiles finally said.

Scott was taken aback. "W-what?"

"Show me," Stiles repeated. "I wanna see it for myself."

He was shaking a little, but again, Scott's senses were all out of whack, so he wasn't sure what was Stiles' motive. He couldn't exactly go to Derek about this problem, since he was long gone already, so Stiles and Deaton were pretty much his only go-to people to confide in about supernatural shenanigans. And he was 100% not going to tell Deaton he has lube coming out of his ass, so Stiles was his best option.

After a moment of contemplation, he turned around, slowly, and pulled his shorts down over the swell of his ass.

"Holy shit..." Stiles exclaimed. He sounded like the wind got knocked out of him. "Dude... _fuck_!"

Scott cringed. "Is it... bad?"

"Oh, Scotty..."

Scott bit his lip because the way Stiles said his name stirred something. He could feel his cock getting hard again for what felt like the one-millionth time.

"Fuck, Scotty," Stiles panted. Now Scott understood what he was smelling. It was desire. Stiles was getting aroused. And his arousal was making Scott aroused and when Scott got aroused...

Stiles was pulling his cheeks apart and then letting them go, as if to watch them jiggle. Scott felt his hole twitching and oozing more precum. "Scott, your ass is so fucking incredible!"

Stiles was on autopilot at this point. He pulled Scott's ample ass cheeks apart again, watching the lines of slick connecting the two tan mounds together. He let it go again and gave a loud smack to Scott's butt, watching the way his cheeks wiggled like a Jell-O mold and get redder with each slap. And Stiles was feeling ravenous for some red Jell-O right about now. When he was done, he reached in and got a good amount of precum on his fingertips and brought it up to his lips, rubbing it over his lips and piercings and tasting his best friend on his tongue.

"Dude!" Scott said, panicked. "What are you doing?"

"I've tasted my precum before and this stuff definitely tastes the same. It's pretty hot!"

"Stiles!" He tried to shake his friend off, but the awkward position of him with his shorts around his thighs and his friend's big hands keeping him in place made it more difficult. "Stiles, please!"

But Stiles wasn't listening. Instead, he dove face first into Scott's fat ass to get more of that sweet slick on his tongue. Stiles had never experienced anything like this. Granted, he never ate anyone's ass before, but if he had, that person's ass very likely wouldn't have been leaking precum like this one. Scott gasped aloud, stumbling forward and bracing himself against the sink.

"Stiles, please! Stop! Oh, god!" Scott whined. Stiles' tongue was magical against his ass. He was lapping up all the precum that had formed around his rim. The problem was that the more he flicked his tongue at his hole, the more slick came out, so it was basically a never-ending cycle.

"Stiles, fuck, please!" It was useless of Scott to resist. He was so hard and having someone eat him out was giving him the best pleasure he felt in forever. "Oh, god, please... please..."

Pretty soon, Scott was unconsciously fucking himself back into Stiles' face, trying to get his tongue into his ass as deep as possible. His grip on the porcelain sink was getting tighter and he feared that he would break it in his foggy sex haze. And these were new since he and Jackson destroyed the old ones in sophomore year.

"Stiles... Stiles, someone could see..." Scott felt weird. He had never been so needy before. He was the Alpha. A True Alpha. He should be the one in power, except he didn't feel powerful. He felt like he needed to submit. But submit to what? Stiles was his best friend. This was too much for him.

"Fuck, Scott," Stiles growled as he stood up. There was something different about Stiles now. He seemed domineering and rough. The scent of his lust was so thick on Scott's tongue, he almost choked. But thankfully, when Stiles stood back up, he felt a cool breeze against his spit-slicked ass.

However, it was short lived, because soon, Stiles became rougher. He tugged Scott's athletic shorts down to his ankles and forced them off, along with his trainers and socks. Then he hiked up Scott's jersey until it was over his head and hanging uselessly on his wrists until he snatched it away and tossed it to wherever.

Now Scott was completely naked in the locker room and he just let it happen. He let Stiles manhandle him because it just felt right. Stiles placed a hand on Scott's back and forced him down, bending him over and presenting that glorious ass again. He pulled down his waistband and let his pierced cock flop out. He took the hard length and gave it a good couple of smacks against the curve of Scott's bubble butt, feeling particularly dominant over his Alpha.

"S-Stiles?"

"Shut the fuck up," Stiles ordered as he smeared Scott's anal precum around his rim. "You're gonna take this fucking cock."

The transition from his best buddy Stiles to this... dominant Stiles was jarring. It was almost like that time the Nogitsune took over his body and would switch between sad and sinister in one second. When Stiles was satisfied that Scott was fully slick enough, he pushed the head of his cock against his entrance. The Prince Albert piercing felt like a weird knot in his ass and the metal rubbed against his walls as Stiles thrust forward and fully sheathed himself in Scott.

It was a different kind of sensation. If Scott thought Stiles' mouth was great, his pierced cock in his ass brought him to a new level of pleasure. He was moaning, very loudly. Almost enough that anyone within walking distance of the locker room door would hear them.

Stiles grabbed a fist of Scott's hair and pulled his neck back so that his mouth was against his ear. "You fucking take that big dick, Scotty," he hissed as he relentlessly went to town on Scott's poor hole. He emphasized his point with a tiny bite against the shell of Scott's ear.

Scott's eyes were glowing red now, but it was clear who the Alpha was in this situation. He had no control over himself. All he could feel was Stiles' studded cock dragging over his sensitive walls and the tight grip on his hair that made it hard to breathe. On top of that, all he could smell was Stiles' heavy lust mixing with his own arousal. He was in sensory overload and from the way his toes would curl beyond his control, the end was near for them.

"Fuck yeah, Scotty! Take that fucking cock, Scotty! Show me how you fucking like it!"

His thrusts became rougher and more erratic and Scott was sobbing for that sweet release. He hadn't dared touch his cock the entire time because he was afraid one graze of his finger tips was going to make it explode. So all he could do was hold on for dear life and moan whorishly while his best friend fucked him like he wasn't even a living person.

"S-S-S-Stiles!" was all Scott could manage out as he felt his heavy cock stand up on its own and shoot a thick stream of cum clean on the mirror before more streams would shoot on the sink and tile. Seeing his sex toy fall apart and feeling his best friend's hole tighten up on his cock, Stiles shot his load inside of Scott, filling the Alpha werewolf up with hot seed.

They were panting now, sweaty and out of breath. Scott could feel Stiles' cum run down his leg as Stiles slowly pulled out. Scott looked up at the mirror. There was a huge splat of his cum on it and he started blushing at the mess he made. And then to his horror, he saw a face in the mirror that wasn't his own or Stiles.

He turned his head and saw Liam, his young beta, who stood open-mouthed at the scene he had just witnessed. He was breathing heavily and upon further inspection, it turned out his hand was down his shorts, jerking his cock.

"Hey, Liam," Stiles said with a nervous laugh. It seemed like he switched from dominant Stiles back to regular Stiles now. He grabbed a fist full of Scott's butt cheek and shook it. "You want a piece of this ass, too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! I always love hearing from you guys :D


	3. Scott's Day Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Featured Pairings:** Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken

Liam wasn't even sure how to respond. He had come to the locker room to see if Scott was alright. He had been acting weird all day and seemed pretty distracted at practice. He was also running kind of funny, like he had pulled a groin muscle. Stiles had ran after him to see if he was okay while Finstock was pissed off that his star players were just leaving practice any time they wanted and so he made the team do suicides. Liam had already finished his reps because werewolf stamina, duh—while the rest of the team looked to be on their last bit of life.

So while the team got closer and closer to being put in the hospital, Liam decided he should go check on Scott and Stiles to see if his Alpha was okay. What he had encountered, however, left him dead in his tracks. When he pulled up to the locker room, he was hit with a huge wave of arousal. It almost made him dizzy. It wasn't unusual for the locker room to smell like horny teenage boys, but it was always overpowered by the stench of used gym socks and people's sweaty undercarriages.

But this was different. This was pure, raw, rough sex. It was so strong that it was giving Liam a very confusing boner. And as Liam trained his ears, he could hear moaning. Very _loud_ moaning. There was just absolutely no way that smell and those moans could be coming from Scott and Stiles. He never even knew they were into guys. He thought they were straight. Or at least, he thought Scott was straight. He couldn't always tell with Stiles. But they were best friends. If they were dating, they would've told everyone. And Liam certainly would've been able to smell Scott on Stiles and vice versa.

However, his curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the locker room, unsure of what he was going to see. The moans were so loud that he wondered if the person even cared that someone could hear. He turned the corner and was preparing himself to see Scott having Stiles bent over one of the benches while he fucked him but to his shock, it was Stiles who was fucking Scott!

Stiles still had his lacrosse gear on, but he had his shorts pulled down to his thighs and his ass was bouncing with each thrust. Scott, on the other hand, was completely naked. Stiles had him bent over the sink, but with his head pulled back by his hair. It was so pornographic and animalistic the way Stiles was fucking Scott and Scott just took it.

Before he knew it, Liam's cock had grown fully hard and he was digging into his athletic shorts and jerking himself off. He was jacking his dick at record speed, hoping to chase his orgasm fast so that he could cum along with Scott and Stiles. But alas, Scott would soon cum a huge load. It was so big that it actually covered half the bathroom mirror. And then Stiles came not too long after, probably from the way Scott's ass tightened around his cock.

He didn't get a chance to cum at the same time as them, but he kept going anyway. He wasn't exactly the brightest wolf in the pack, so it never occurred to him that he should've hid behind the lockers rather than stand out in the open with his hands down his shorts, jerking off to his Alpha getting fucked by his best friend.

Except that he did and Scott definitely saw him in the cum-stained mirror. His Alpha looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, Liam," Stiles said, laughing nervously, like he wasn't just rough-fucking his best friend. His half-hard dick was bouncing from the waistband of his shorts and Liam was surprised to see the barbell piercing on Stiles' cockhead.

Scott, on the other hand, was trying to be a little more modest. He was the only one in the room who was completely naked. His clothes had been tossed out of his reach into various places of the room, so he opted to just cover himself with his hands. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his big cock, however, and now that it finally registered with Liam, he was seeing Scott naked for the first time.

Scott's body was incredible. His skin was flawless, his body was taut with lean muscle, and his ass was perfectly round. He had no idea that Scott's butt was that big, but then again, he weirdly never thought about it until now. Maybe Scott's ass was always this huge and he just now noticed because Scott was standing naked in the locker room with Stiles' cum dripping down his legs.

Liam let out a moan and stroked his cock a little more. Meanwhile, Stiles had smirked at him and turned Scott a bit to grab a handful of his ass cheek before shaking it at him. "You want a piece of this ass, too?"

"Stiles, no!" Scott pleaded.

"Stiles, yes!" Stiles snickered mischievously as he manhandled his best friend to one of benches and forced him to bend over and show off his ass to his young beta.

Liam's eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he saw his Alpha so open and exposed. He pulled his hands out of his shorts, ignoring the sticky mess of precum on his hands, and reached out to grab at Scott's ass. The two round globes of bronzed flesh was making his brain short-circuit. How could Scott hide this from his pack? This butt needed to be on display for everyone to experience. Everyone should have a go at this incredible masterpiece of True Alpha ass.

"Liam, don't! Please!" Scott pleaded, trying to wiggle away but it seemed he forgot he had enhanced werewolf strength because Stiles was holding him into place pretty easily.

Hearing Scott beg and resist was stirring something inside him. Like this weakened prey was just waiting to be devoured by the hungry predator.

"What is that?" Liam asked when he spread Scott's cheeks apart and noticed a slick substance on the rim. "Is that lube?"

Stiles shook his head no. "He's precumming!" he said excitedly. "His ass is getting wet like a pussy!"

Liam could only giggle as he reached down to scoop some of it onto his fingertips. It was thick and it smelled incredible. That dizzying scent of desire filled his senses and it only made Liam want even more. There was also a bit of Stiles' semen mixed into it and it made the scent even more arousing.

"He's so fucking tight but he takes cock so well," Stiles said as he slapped Scott hard on his right cheek, making his poor best friend whimper. "I'll fuck his mouth, you fuck his ass."

Liam nodded his head excitedly, pulling his shorts down and letting his big cock flop right out.

"Ho, ho, you're a big boy, aren't you Liam?" Stiles said, reaching down to tug on Liam's fat cock which made the young beta blush. "You're in for it now, Scott."

Scott whined again when Stiles laid another slap to his ass before one from Liam followed shortly after. "St-Stiles... L-Liam... please..."

But they didn't stop, they smacked his bouncy butt until it was nice and red and until they were satisfied with their handiwork (no pun intended), Scott was being positioned so that his stinging ass was hiked up enticingly for his beta to fuck him while his best friend stood in front of him, pierced cock pointing straight at him.

"No, guys!" Scott begged, but Liam slapped his ass again to shut him up. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that was fighting its way out. He looked down in shame to see that his cock had grown fully hard and oozing a thick puddle onto the bench.

"Come on, Scotty, open your mouth," Stiles ordered and much to Scott's surprise, he actually did.

Soon, all of Stiles' solid cock was in his mouth and dragging that metal ring over his throat. He was surprised at how easily it just went in without much resistance. He could've sworn a couple of days ago, he had a sensitive gag reflex.

"Oh, that's right, Scotty, you love that don't you?" Stiles moaned as he skull-fucked his best friend. The roughness of it all made it a little hard to breathe, but Scott managed to adapt. "Go for it, Liam."

Liam was all too happy as he shoved the entire eight-and-a-half inches of his thick cock into Scott's ass with as much grace and tenderness as Stiles had for his mouth. "This is awesome," Liam said with a goofy smile on his face. He pistoned into Scott, harder and faster than even Stiles was and it made Scott's eyes well up with tears while spit trailed out from his mouth as Stiles continued fucking into his throat.

But as it turned out, the rougher they were with him, the more it seemed to turn Scott on. His cock was harder than ever, leaking a waterfall of precum on to the bench and floor, as he was used and abused by his packmates. The frantic pace of his two friends was making his cock start to flop around, splattering precum over his abs and making a giant mess.

After a while, Stiles pulled out and grabbed Scott by the hair to hold his face down while Stiles began smacking him in the cheek with his spit-slicked dick. "You fucking like that, Scott? Yeah, you like it when I treat you like this. You love having your beta make you his bitch, don't you?"

It didn't help his cause that Scott was flopping his tongue like a dog to a bone, desperately wanting to roll that double-balled piercing on his tongue. He never felt more like a slut than he did now and if he was being honest with himself... He kind of loved it?

Liam was still fucking into Scott, growling and gripping onto his sides so hard, the bruises would take longer to heal. With Stiles' cock out of his mouth, Scott could do nothing but scream out half moans because every thrust was going too fast for him to complete a full one. Eventually, Stiles repositioned himself back into Scott's mouth, grabbed both sides of his head, and pounded into him even harder than before. Even with his lack of a gag reflex, Scott still felt the urge to heave because Stiles was not going easy on him.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum," Liam cried as his thrusts got faster and sloppier. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum right now!"

"There you go, boy," Stiles said with a smirk. "Cum in him. Do it now!"

Liam let out a roar. It was scary but Scott could feel his ass being filled with his beta's seed and he just didn't have the will to push him off. If anything, all he wanted was to cum again. Stiles' pace had quickened and pretty soon, he was shooting a pretty huge load down Scott's throat. It caught Scott off guard and he felt like he was drowning in his best friend's cum, but he was able to get it all down. They both pulled out simultaneously, letting Scott slump to the floor. His legs finally gave out on him but his painful erection was still waiting for its release.

He decided to give himself a few strokes and it didn't take long before his balls contracted and he was shooting jizz all over himself. A thick rope got into the hollow of his throat while another stream flowed down between his nipples and over his abs. Soon, it was only dribbling out over his hand and his dick was finally sated... for now.

"That was... That was so cool!" Liam panted as he tucked himself back into his shorts and took a seat on the bench.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Stiles said with a thoughtful look on his face. He was still breathing pretty hard and he was sweating into his jersey.

"Really weird," Scott agreed, throat still sore. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

Stiles blinked at him. "Maybe you should go shower first?"

Scott looked down at himself and the mess he made. There was so much cum. It shouldn't be biologically possible for there to be this much semen in his body. His testicles were working overtime, it seemed.

"Liam and I can clean up all this mess," Stiles continued, jerking a thumb at the sink where Scott's cum was splattered all over the mirror.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Scott stood up. His legs were still feeling a little wobbly and the cum dripping out of his ass felt weird, but he managed to grab a towel and scamper towards the showers. The muscles in his body were pretty sore and there were still dark, red marks on his hips from when Liam lost control but those would heal pretty soon. The shower was refreshing and soon, he was all cleaned up and ready to go home.

He walked out and to the locker room and noticed that Liam had already left. It looked like they were able to clean the locker room without leaving any evidence of their activities. Hopefully, later on, they'd all have a big laugh over this or just never speak of it ever again. Ever.

"Did Liam leave?" Scott blinked, tilting his head. "Where's my clothes?"

But Stiles just reached out and snatched the towel wrapped around Scott, exposing him. Panicked, Scott covered his junk and backed away. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"You think I didn't notice you weren't wearing any underwear today, Scott?" Stiles began, "You think I didn't notice that big dick flopping around in practice? Or that fat ass of yours in those loose shorts?"

"Stiles, what are you talking about? Give me my towel back!"

"No!" Stiles said, his tone dominant and serious. "You wanted everyone to know what a big slut you were, didn't you? You're an exhibitionist, Scott. You love it when people look at you like you're a piece of meat. So now you can go home like this. Let everyone see what a big whore Scott McCall is."

He turned his heel and walked away. "Have fun on your bike! I bet that all that vibration will make you hard again!"

Scott was dumbfounded as he watched his best friend just leave him there with his hand on his cock in the middle of the locker room. He scurried around and couldn't find a scrap of clothing or even extra towels. He was so screwed. He perked up his ears and much to his horror, he could hear the sounds of the lacrosse team not far outside. Without even thinking, he bolted out of the locker room before they could see him and he was running down the hallways butt naked and not a clue of where to go.

He snuck around and hid in the janitor's closet. Again there was nothing he could use to cover himself. A dirty mop head was not going to help at all with his current problem. He trained his ears again to hear any coming heartbeats. Thankfully, most of the school had already left and it seemed like the coast was clear. He made a run for it, winding through the empty hallways and praying that no random teacher staying after hours would just pop out of their room and see a naked student.

It was awkward running with his hands on his crotch but he was too embarrassed to let his dick just flop around while he sprinted.

"Home free, home free," Scott chanted as got closer to the double doors but then a door opened and he jumped out of view as a couple of teachers chatting away had walked right passed his hiding spot behind a trash can. Much to his relief, they didn't see him and as soon as their distant voices faded, Scott went right back up and out the door. The parking lot was still filled with cars but he checked for heartbeats and it didn't seem like there were any people around, or so he thought.

He wasn't sure where he was going because he couldn't exactly use his motorcycle in this condition. If anything, he could cut across the forest that surrounded the school and maybe find a detour route home. This was so humiliating, Scott had thought. He was about halfway through the lot when he heard a voice and his blood became ice.

"Bad day, Scott?" said the familiar voice.

Scott was frozen in place, face going white as he turned his head agonizingly slow to see his voyeur. Who he saw, he wasn't sure how to react. He could be relieved or he could be terrified. But at this rate, seeing a familiar face might just be a relief.

"You look different today, Scott," Theo Raeken said, looking his naked body up and down in thinly-veiled lust and stopping at his trimmed pubes. "New haircut?"

Scott scowled, but then gave him a pleading look. "Please, I really need help!"

The smirk on Theo's smug face grew even bigger. "You want my help?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Please!" He paused. "You owe me one."

And maybe Theo did, all things considering, Theo _did_ kill Scott after all. He didn't do a good job of that, clearly, but still. Maybe Theo could throw him a bone. So to speak.

Theo motioned them towards his truck. He hadn't really expected to run into Scott this early, so he didn't exactly tidy up his "home". Then again, he also didn't expect Stiles to force Scott to go home naked. That was just a happy bonus. But for all intents and purposes, that just meant Theo was going to have a very susceptible and very naked Scott in his truck.

Scott was still comically covering his junk with his hands and Theo could only smirk as he admired Scott's supple ass bouncing about as he hopped into the passenger's seat. Scott was shivering and his skin was flushed red and he just wanted this day to be over.

Theo got in his car and reached into the backseat where a bundle of duvets were strewn about, like Theo had been sleeping back there. There was also what looked like an iPad resting on top of a couple of pillows.

"Have you been sleeping in your car?" Scott blurted out, but Theo didn't answer. Instead, he just pulled out a quilt and handed it to Scott to cover himself with.

The ride to Scott's house was mostly quiet. And if Scott was being honest, he preferred it that way. And if Theo was being honest, he preferred to make Scott squirm.

"Do I wanna know?" Theo asked as if he didn't already know.

Scott shook his head no. He was too embarrassed of the fact that he was butt naked in the truck of the guy whom he had just jerked off to this very same morning. It didn't help that he smelled really good and looked really hot in that tight-fitting Henley shirt that showed off his big arms. And as if he couldn't get any sexier, Theo had a little beard scruff on his face that just topped off his sex appeal. The last thing Scott needed was getting an erection over Theo and embarrassingly oozing out on his passenger's seat.

But to his horror, his cock was filling up again, which could only mean trouble coming out of his butt. He clenched tightly, praying that his slick wouldn't leak out until this hell ride was over.

Theo turned a corner down a neighborhood block that Scott didn't recognize next to a large family park.

"Where the hell are we?" Scott demanded. After months of manipulation, turning the pack against him— _oh yeah_ —and literally killing him, Scott had zero reason to trust Theo and he wasn't even sure why he would now other than desperation.

Theo parked the truck and then turned to face Scott. That obnoxious slick smirk on his face was even bigger now and Scott hated that it made him even harder. If there was any mercy in this world, a meteor would crash down and end his misery.

"What are you up to?" Scott asked angrily. "You better not try something weird."

Theo laughed, "Come on, Scott, you know me better than that." That's exactly why Scott was asking. "I just thought we could make a trade."

"I don't have anything on me," Scott said frustratedly. And that was an understatement.

"No, but..." Theo started, staring lewdly at Scott's exposed chest. "You definitely have something I want."

It didn't take a genius to realize that was a come on and Scott wanted to rebuff his advances but his dick was being a traitor. So much so, Scott could almost call it Theo Raeken Jr. He was still clenching his hole but pretty soon, his arousal was going to win out and he was going to make a horny mess on the seat.

Then a thought popped into his head and Scott narrowed his eyes at the smirking little shit in the driver's seat. "Did you do something to me?"

Theo grinned even wider. "Like what?"

"Like..." Scott turned red. It was humiliating enough to tell Stiles about his anal problem, and that ended with him basically getting raped by two of his best friends and running around schol completely naked. But telling Theo that he his ass was getting wet like a vagina? He doesn't think he'd ever be able to live it down.

"Scott, I can promise you with all sincerity that I have no idea what's going on with you." Theo was a good liar and that's why Scott couldn't believe a single word coming out of his mouth. "But what I do know is that I have no incentive to take you home unless I'm getting something out of it."

"You owe me!" Scott yelled. "You fucking _killed_ me!"

"Did I?" Theo shrugged. "Because it looks like you're still alive. It's almost like I didn't kill you at all."

"That's not how that works."

"Whatever," Theo waved him off. "All I know is that you need to get home and if you don't wanna give me what I want, I'll just leave you here and you can try to get home without a blanket. And there's a lot of kids in the park."

Scott looked horrified. The idea of running around the neighborhood nude and possibly getting arrested—he didn't think he'd be able to live it down. And worse, he'll probably have an erection and leaking lube from his ass the entire way. He can already picture himself sitting in the sheriff's station with his mom crying her eyes out as Stiles' dad read him his rights and registered him as a sex offender. His entire future would be ruined. This was without a doubt the worst day of his entire life.

He resigned himself, turning to his archnemesis. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Theo said smoothly, "I wanna fuck your ass." Scott winced because hearing it out loud made it too real.

"Fine."

"In the back of my truck."

"What?!"

"You heard me," Theo said. "I want our first time to be memorable and what's more memorable than having sex out in the open?"

"You mean our only time!"

"Sure," Theo grinned. But there was something about that Cheshire-smile that made it seem like he didn't believe it would be their only time which was ridiculous because Theo was a slimy, untrustworthy, despicable, chiseled, sexy, alluring, and gorgeous human being and he made Scott's cock rock hard to the point that he was probably going to cum all over himself if he smiled at him the wrong (right) way. Scott forgot the point he was trying to make.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle though because no matter how much his instinct told him to say no to Theo, every other part of his body and even parts of his mind wanted Theo. He wanted Theo to grab him by the hips the same way Liam and Stiles had grabbed him and fuck him until he was a sobbing puddling mess. He wanted Theo's cock inside him so badly, to scratch the itch in his loins that was torturing him. There was hardly a debate with himself, he was going to fuck Theo and he was going to love every second of it.

Scott gulped nervously. "Okay."


	4. Theo's Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy Sceo sex! 🎄🎅🎄
> 
> Under the suggestion of a friend, I decided to officially tag this fic non-con and underage, so now you've officially been warned!

Theo had saved the file of Liam and Stiles fucking Scott into his ever-growing folder of Scott porn. He knew that altering their arousal state would cloud their better judgement, not that they had great judgement to begin with. Stiles' impulse control was abnormally high when Theo started and Liam's naivete was unsurprisingly almost more than halfway up. It wouldn't take that much influence to affect their sense of right or wrong. All they needed was a little nudge.

The end result was perfection. Seeing Scott being taken by his two best friends was an amazing sight to behold and he had a wonderful masturbation session to the whole live show. But Theo wouldn't be satisfied with just one encounter. It was only Day 1 of the fun, and Theo wasn't going to waste all this time he'd have. Much to his surprise, after the sexcapades, Stiles had Liam steal Scott's clothes while Scott was in the shower before hiding all the towels in the locker room, leaving Scott with nothing but his hands to cover himself.

Theo could only smirk as he watched Scott dodge bullet after bullet in the school hallways. It wasn't long before he took pity on Scott and got out of his truck as the new subject of his fantasies made his way through the parking lot, hands covering his cock and his bouncy butt swaying enticingly for any pervert wanting a taste.

It didn't take much to convince Scott to get into Theo's car, considering the other option was to run around the woods naked until he made it home, which was miles away. But Theo could smell the distrust and wary on Scott's skin, in addition to the desire that he tried so hard to bury away.

Theo had manipulated Scott's fantasies to mostly center around himself with a cameo from Peter. So he knew that getting Scott to agree to sex wouldn't be that hard for him. Not when it was so clear that the L.O.B.O. tech was forcing Scott to have these confusing feelings for the chimera.

He purposely parked his car in a neighborhood where a family park was located just across the street. There were kids all over, which meant that if Theo wanted, he could humiliate Scott right here and ruin his goody-goody reputation. As fun as that sounded, Theo had other plans and he would have to put a pin in that idea for a later time.

Scott caved pretty quickly. He probably already mentally checked out after the Liam-Stiles incident and figured one more fuck wouldn't hurt. And even though he seemed skeptical of the idea, he also agreed to doing the deed in the back of Theo's truck. Much to Scott's relief, Theo decided to spare him the extra humiliation and go somewhere more private.

They were able to park at an acceptable spot in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, where hopefully no one would look for them. Scott's anxiety was through the roof because joggers go on runs through the woods and if they turned the wrong corner, they'd see Theo balls deep in Scott's ass.

"Let's just get this over with," Scott grumbled miserably as he jumped out of the car and handed Theo the quilt, which he used to cover the cargo bed along with some extra pillows. They hopped into the back and soon, it was just the two of them.

Theo was lying with his back against the window, just staring at Scott's naked body with leering eyes and that frustratingly smug smile of his.

"Take off my pants... slowly."

Scott sighed, reaching out to tug Theo's sweatpants down his really thick muscular thighs. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so his half-hard cock popped out, catching Scott off-guard. Seeing Theo's dick so close within his reach made him hungry for it. His own cock was almost fully hard now and the now familiar wetness in his ass was starting up again. He shuddered, he actually shuddered. He was so filled with arousal, he had zero control of his body.

Theo opted to take his shirt off on his own and soon his broad, defined chest was exposed and it made Scott moan unintentionally. Scott's abs were now a sticky mess from his leaking cock and he could feel pre-um starting to creep down his thighs. He reached in the back to scoop up the stray drops and brought it up to his lips, tasting himself on his tongue and moaning even louder.

Theo was just watching him, eyes glazed over and cock now standing at full mast. He had his hands in the back of his head like he was posing for the cover of GQ. It was almost criminal to be this sexy, which was just fitting seeing as Theo was a criminal.

"Alright," he said smoothly, "Get to work, baby."

Scott scooched closer, a little too fast and eager than he'd like to admit, and reached out for Theo's huge cock. It was pretty thick from the way Scott held it in his hand and the crown was nice and pink. He was almost completely shaved save for the beginnings of sandy blonde pubes. His balls were big but in a tight pouch that retracted a little with each pleasurable tug that Scott gave.

"Show me how bad you want it, Scotty," Theo groaned.

"I'm—I'm not really good at this kind of stuff," Scott said quietly.

Theo's smirk grew even wider. Sure before today, Scott had probably never even touched another guy's dick before. But judging by how well he took Stiles' cock down his throat an hour ago, it didn't seem like it would be that hard of a task for Scott. And now that Theo thought about it, he did feel a little pang of jealously that his dick wasn't going to be the first dick he sucked. He probably should've thought that one through.

Scott was still quiet, still lazily stroking Theo's cock, and still unsure of what to do.

"I'm sure it'll come naturally to you," Theo said with a shit-eating grin.

Scott huffed but still leaned forward and enveloped the head into his mouth. He moaned again like he had just tasted a five-star steak dinner and he started sucking on the tip like it provided all the life force he needed.

Scott wasn't sure what came over him, but having Theo's cock in his mouth felt oddly satisfying. He felt complete. Like being with Theo was what was always meant to be. But the funny thing was, he never even thought about Theo in that way until today. It was like the feelings hit him out of nowhere and he hated that he was enjoying sucking Theo off and making him groan in pleasure when he should be hating his guts. This was so confusing.

Scott got bolder as he went down further on Theo's cock. He made sure to hum and moan to get that vibrating tingle on his lover's dick. It wasn't long before he was at the base and his nose was brushing against the few tufts of hair, inhaling his warm scent as Theo took a two fistfuls of Scott's hair and began to thrust upward. It was a good thing that Scott found out he had no gag reflex anymore, because Theo had incredible stamina and he fucked Scott's mouth for what felt like hours. All that could be heard was the sound of Theo's balls slapping against Scott's chin and the slobbery noises of Scott's throat being pulverized.

Finally, Theo had reached a stopping point and released his hold on Scott, allowing him to come up for air. Scott was happy that Theo appeared to have enjoyed himself, though he wasn't sure why he would care if Theo enjoyed himself or not. But still, he felt a sense of pride knowing he put that blissed out look on Theo's face.

"That was good, real good," Theo complimented. "Now I want you to fuck yourself on my dick."

Scott curtly nodded at him and turned around so that his back was facing Theo, aligning his slick hole over his cock. Before he could even get the tip in, Theo stopped him.

"No," he said, "I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you."

Scott let out a defeated sigh. There was no point in arguing, so he complied. He straddled Theo's hips and positioned the hard length against his wet entrance. He took a deep breath and let Theo breach him. Scott tried to stifle the moan in his throat, but he was fighting a losing battle because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't think there was a better place to be than on Theo's dick. Scott bucked up and then back down until Theo was fully inside him, gradually going faster.

"Ah, fuck!" Scott cried as he fucked himself on Theo's dick. "Oh, god, oh, fuck!"

Theo had the best seat in the house. All he had to do was lie back with his hands behind his head and watch Scott come apart on his cock. For someone who needed convincing, Scott was sure enjoying himself. He had a tight grip on Theo's shoulders and his eyes were closed, like he was committing the feeling of having Theo inside him to memory.

But having Scott do all the work wouldn't be completely satisfying if he didn't contribute. He reached down and grabbed Scott's hips, keeping him in place while he fucked up into the tight heat that was Scott's ass. Scott lost all senses once he felt Theo pistoning into him with such vigor and determination. He was feeling so fucked out, he thought he might pass out very soon from overstimulation.

"You're fucking incredible," Theo growled as he fucked Scott harder. There were definitely going to be bruises that would take longer to heal, but Scott didn't care because all he wanted was for Theo to fuck him until he came.

Scott's cock was flopping between his stomach and Theo's, leaving a sticky mess of precum over their abs.

"Say your all mine," Theo ordered. Scott moaned, but didn't say it. So, Theo said it again, this time much firmer with each hard thrust. "Say. Your. All. Mine!"

"I-I-I-I..." Scott sobbed, "All y-y-y— _Fuck!_ 'M... all... y-yours."

"Say it again!"

"All yours! I'm all yours!"

"Fuck yeah!" Theo yelled as he shot a load in Scott. That was the third one Scott received today. He was going to need another shower, which would also be his third one of the day.

Theo panted heavily as he pulled Scott into a breathy kiss that Scott surprisingly reciprocated. He reached down to give his neglected cock some much needed relief but Theo smacked his hand away.

"Whuh—?" Scott looked down at Theo, confused.

"You're not gonna cum," Theo said. "I'm gonna take you home and you're not gonna touch yourself at all until I tell you to."

"But—?"

"And you're not gonna put on any clothes. Even if your mom comes home and she tells you dinner's ready, don't you dare put anything on."

Scott blinked at him, completely dumbfounded. He shook his head. "No, I don't—"

"Don't talk back to me."

Scott stopped himself and just stared at Theo's cold blue eyes. There was power in his voice and something about the tone he used had compelled Scott to listen to him. There was a part of him that wanted to submit, even though he was the Alpha.

"Do you understand?" Theo asked, tone still firm.

Scott hesitated but he quietly said, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Scott winced. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Theo chuckled as he moved Scott off his cock. "Let's just cut through the bullshit. You're gonna be my slave and I'm gonna be your master. I'm gonna tell you when you're allowed to cum, what you're allowed to wear, and if I'm feeling generous, you're gonna share your ass with who I tell you to. Are we clear?"

Scott gulped. He didn't know why but there was something making him agree to the terms. Like some outside force was controlling him. Maybe despite the fact that he was an Alpha and had a very stubborn streak, there was a part inside of him that leaned more to the submissive side.

"Yes, sir," he complied. And that was that.

Theo eventually got dressed and dropped Scott off at the McCall residence where he stayed in his room all night, still completely naked. He didn't touch himself, despite the fact that his cock was still aching for release. And he didn't put on any clothes like he was ordered.

* * *

Theo laid in the backseat of his truck, replaying through his and Scott's sexual escapade and rewinding to certain parts so that he could jack off to them. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to seeing Scott getting fucked. The way he threw his head back to let out a guttural moan. _Fuck_ , the moans Scott made were the best part. The moans and the blissed out look on his face. And he was the one to put that on his face. With the L.O.B.O. tech, Theo could do anything he wanted with Scott.

As far Scott was concerned, he was beginning to fall in love with Theo. He gave himself to Theo. L.O.B.O. tech or not, Scott was his now and Theo was going to make the most of it.

"Lobo, is it possible for me to alter multiple people at once?"

_Certainly, Theo. I can pull up several locations, including local schools, banks, businesses, and various other towns and cities. What would you like me to do?_

"Pull up a list of every student and staff member, including custodians, at Beacon Hills High School."

_Right away!_

The loading screen popped up and before he knew it, there was an entire list of everyone attending BHHS.

"Lobo, is there a way I can make it so that everyone at Beacon Hills High is alright with Scott McCall walking around naked?"

_Absolutely! Would you like me to do it for you?_

Theo smirked evilly. "Yes, I would."

He played with a couple of more settings. Highlighted and selected several people and altered a few of their features. Tomorrow was going to be another day of fun.

The processing time would take several hours. So while that was loading, Theo decided to pull up his little rendezvous with Scott again for another rewatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are encouraged and welcome :D


	5. A (More Than) Friendly Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Theo Raeken
> 
> Let's start off the New Year with two porny updates :D

Scott woke up that morning aching hard. He rolled over on his stomach and began humping into his mattress, but then he stopped himself because Theo had told him he wasn't allowed to cum or touch himself. He wasn't technically touching himself, but if he came, that would be against his master's orders.

Scott's cock twitched when he thought about the fact that Theo was his master. It was confusing how things changed overnight. It was like he wasn't in control of his own emotions anymore. Suddenly, his brain was filled with thoughts he never thought about, feelings that he's never felt before. And on top of all that, his sex drive was off the charts. He was just horny all of the time.

He wanted so bad to touch his cock and give himself a few strokes for some relief, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Even when he tried to snake his hand down under the sheets, he got about as far as touching the tip of his oozing cock with his fingertips before he snatched his hand away because his moral sense told him he shouldn't.

Instead, he opted to just jump out of bed and head straight into the shower. The shower was normally his usual jerk off spot so it was particularly difficult for him not to instinctively grope his now painful erection, but he managed to get through the whole ordeal as innocently as one could expect. His dick did not go down though. It either stuck straight out like an arrow or pointed upward like it was dick o'clock.

He was in the process of wrapping the towel around himself when he remembered what Theo had also warned him about wearing clothes and a towel might be against the rules, so he let it drop to his ankles. The stiff breeze on his damp body felt pretty good, but it was getting late and he'd have to get to school soon, so he hoped that Theo would remember to call him to let him put his clothes back on.

He waited impatiently, pacing around his bedroom with his dick bouncing with every stride, until Theo had called him finally.

"Theo!" Scott exclaimed, "I have to get to school soon."

"So go to school," Theo replied. He sounded like he had just woken up not too long ago. "But you're still not allowed to put on clothes."

Scott's mouth dropped. "What?! Are you kidding me?"

"I don't really like your tone."

"Theo, I can't go to school naked!" Scott yelled, "I could get arrested... I could get expelled!"

"That's not really my problem," Theo said. "And one more thing. If anyone wants to come fuck your ass, which they will because your ass is so fuckable—" Scott shuddered at the praise. "—then you let them, but you're still not allowed to cum. You're not allowed to cum at all today until I say so."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've been a bratty little shit and you need to learn that there are consequences for misbehaving."

Scott whined childishly. He would've repeatedly hit himself in the head with his phone if he knew it could actually hurt him. Theo couldn't be serious. There was no way Scott would be able to walk into that school without a single thread of clothing on him without someone reporting him. Literally just yesterday Theo had basically blackmailed him into having sex just so that he wouldn't accidentally expose himself to a bunch of kids in public and now he was essentially forcing him to be naked in school. This was absolute insanity.

"Theo, please!"

"It's either master or sir."

"But—"

"If you keep defying me, I'm gonna have to punish you even more," Theo warned. "Now I told you to go to school without your clothes, so go to school without your clothes! And you're gonna let any guy fuck you if they want. Do you understand?"

Scott whined some more. He wanted to stamp his foot and throw a tantrum, but even though he was being defiant, there was still something in him that was preventing him to just tell Theo to fuck off and get dressed himself.

"Okay..."

"What was that?"

Scott flinched. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. And remember: don't cum and don't cover yourself up. Let everyone see all of you." He hung up.

Scott stood in his room, feeling very defeated. He looked over at his laundry basket full of clothes, wanting so desperately to put something on, but instead he reached for his backpack and left the room completely naked. He tiptoed down the hallway and trained his ear. His mother was in the kitchen, humming to herself and making coffee. This kind of morning was usually very calming, but Scott was everything but calm. He trotted down the stairs, trying his best not to be too loud but the creaking sounds that each stairstep made might as well have been on a sound system.

"Scott?" he heard his mother call out, which made him jump out of his skin and stop dead in his tracks. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, mom," Scott answered, "I'm just going to school!"

He didn't really let her respond before he was bolting for the front door. He didn't want to risk her wanting to start up a conversation and then wonder why her son was walking around naked as the day she gave birth to him. As soon as he made his escape, he ran down the front porch and to the lawn where, to his surprise, Stiles was already waiting for him by his jeep.

Scott scowled because Stiles was the one who caused all this and he wasn't exactly happy to see him. Except his so-called best friend was waving at him with a big smile on his face as if Scott wasn't butt naked with his semi-hard dick flopping around and as if he didn't just ass-fucked Scott into oblivion with Liam yesterday.

"Come on, bro, we're gonna be late," Stiles said as he hopped into the driver's seat. It was like he couldn't see Scott. Or he _could_ see Scott, he just couldn't see the fact that he wasn't wearing anything.

Scott walked up to the jeep. "Can't you see me?"

Stiles blinked at him. "Uh, yeah?"

"No, I mean can't you see I'm naked?" Scott ask, rolling his eyes.

Stiles scrunched his face in concentration, craning his neck to see Scott's nude form and flicking a tongue over one of his lip piercings. "Oh, yeah," he said with a nod. "Looks like you are. Why are you naked?"

Scott blushed, ducking his head away in shame. "I... I'm not allowed to... wear clothes."

Stiles just shrugged. "Works for me. Ready to go?"

"That's it?"

"It's your life, bro. Everyone at school's gonna probably laugh at you 'til graduation. But that's your business. You coming?"

Scott was astounded by Stiles' candor and the fact that he, the sheriff's son, didn't seem at all concerned his best friend was going to school completely naked with the possibility of expulsion and incarceration in the near future. But unfortunately, there wasn't a lot Scott or Stiles could do about his current situation so he just shrugged his shoulders in defeat and opened the car door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles stopped Scott before he could get in. "You gotta pay the toll."

Scott tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"If I'm gonna let you sit your nudey booty down on my car seat, there's a small price you gotta pay. Pay the toll, show me your hole!"

Scott grimaced. "Dude!"

"What? You've already let me fuck you in the ass before, so show it to me again."

Scott wanted to pull his hair out. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He couldn't believe this was his life now. Theo did say to let any guy fuck him if they asked and Stiles asking to show him his hole seemed like a small request to fill.

He turned around and bent over to spread his cheeks apart to give Stiles a good view of his asshole. He heard Stiles let out several appreciative sounds.

"Oh, yeah, baby, that's what I'm talking about," Stiles chortled, making Scott blush. Scott was ready to stand straight up when he heard a camera shutter and he bolted up and looked over his shoulder where Stiles was holding his phone up.

"Stiles!"

"Don't get your invisible panties in a bunch, Scotty, I'm just gonna send this to all the guys on the lacrosse team," he said as he typed it in a group chat much to Scott's horror. "Alright, let's go!"

A defeated Scott got in the jeep and they drove off for school with Stiles sneaking in a few tugs on Scott's cock who just sat there, feeling miserable the whole ride. The walk into the building was the most mortifying experience of his entire life. Everyone stared at him, pointing and giggling and ogling his nude body. His skin was a couple of shades darker from hot shame and he kept his head low. Stiles didn't seem at all concerned that his best friend was being humiliated. He simply waved at their classmates and hi-fived whichever lacrosse jocks were there. The teachers were also equally as unconcerned. They simply gave Scott a curt look and moved on.

By the time they got to their first class before the bell rang, Scott's eyes had welled up with tears. He kept his legs tightly together with his hands in his lap, but not daring to cover his cock. His breathing was hard, like he was going to have a panic attack but hadn't quite gotten there yet.

From his place in the middle desk of the classroom, it felt like there was a spotlight was on him. Everyone was staring at him, judging him and laughing at him. This was only first period and it was already too much for him to handle. But he had no choice, so he had to endure it.

And then the first bell rang and Scott started freaking out.

* * *

Theo parked his truck and made his way into the large apartment complex. Everything there looked more expensive than anything Theo has ever owned and he was already getting judgmental and cautious looks by the rich folk that were in the lobby. After an uncomfortable elevator ride to the penthouse floor, Theo made his way to Peter Hale's suite and simply walked in through the front door. Peter had already let him know it was unlocked.

The place was decorated with mid-century furniture and there were paintings that had cost more money than diamonds. It would be a shame for any of these to disappear and be sold for a hefty stack of cash. Theo turned his head when heard grunting noises, like someone was working out and he made his way across the living room and to the unnecessarily large hallway where he was greeted with the sight of a naked, muscular man doing pull-ups on the crown molding.

Aside from the perfect back muscles, bubble butt, and just a glimpse of his huge cock from the space between his legs, the one notable feature that Theo could see was the triskelion tattoo dead center between the man's shoulder blades.

Suddenly, the man stopped and jumped down to face Theo. His face was just as stupidly perfect as the rest of his body and Theo got a better look at the man's beautiful cock. The man's stance was threatening and he growled at him, like he was telling him to leave.

"Who are you?" the man snarled.

"Now, now, Derek," came a familiar voice. "Don't be so rude to our guest."

Peter Hale stood by the master bedroom entrance, wearing nothing but a thin, silk robe that barely covered half of his thighs. He had a coffee mug that was steaming and from what Theo could pick up, it was some kind of herbal tea.

"Go on about your day, my pet," Peter waved Derek off, who simply huffed and jumped back into his exercise routine.

Peter strided elegantly passed Theo and to take a seat at the island in his kitchen.

"That's Derek Hale," Theo said. It was more of a statement than a question. He snorted. "You've been fucking your own nephew?"

Peter just shrugged. "We've always been close. Now we're even closer."

"Have you been using...you know?" Theo paused to look back at Derek. "On him?"

"Well, of course, I have," Peter answered, taking a sip of his tea. "Do you really think he'd ever hop into my bed without a little _strong_ push? Am I to believe our little Scott would have climbed into the back of your truck if you hadn't given him a little push as well?" Theo looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, come on now. You didn't think I wasn't going to be keeping an eye on your escapades? I happen to find sweet Scott just as attractive as you do... as much of a thorn in my side he may be."

"So you have been spying on us?"

Peter took another sip. "And that's completely different from what you've been doing with Scott?"

Theo didn't answer him. Instead he chose to watch as Derek walked into the room, cock swinging and ass bouncing with each stride, as he made his way to an open space and began doing naked push-ups. The angle he was using showed off his perfectly round ass. He would have to invite Scott over for a nice comparison.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Peter began, gazing admiringly at his nude nephew, "Believe it or not, I didn't have to change a thing, only his will. He was perfect just the way he was." He was looking at Derek with hungry eyes and the room was soon filled with the thick scent of arousal. "I had him at a setting that was considerably less grumpy and much more chipper, but that was so jarringly out-of-character for him, I had to switch him back."

"He doesn't seem to care that he's naked in front of company."

"Yes, there's quite a lot of features you have to go through to get the perfect mate, but the A.I. Lobo is very helpful. You could also change Scott's settings to have him more comfortable with his nudity, but what fun would that be? Seeing him so ashamed of his beautiful body has been thoroughly entertaining."

"So what else have you been spying on?"

"Don't worry, I've kept my hands clean of this so far. I've just been a happy voyeur. I will say this: your little backseat rendezvous on my family's preserve was very... _titillating_."

Theo grimaced. "You're so fucking creepy."

"And here I thought I was charming." He smiled at Theo and somehow his smile was more slick and greasier than Theo's could ever be.

Theo rolled his eyes and asked, "So why did you call me here anyway?"

"Just to check up on you. Pick your brain a bit," the man replied, "And maybe give you a little gift to toast your success?—Oh, nephew?

Derek stopped doing his push-ups and faced his uncle, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why don't you greet our guest the way I taught you?"

Derek scrunched his face in confusion before he walked over to Theo and boldly groped his dick through his jeans.

"What's this?" Theo asked, surprised.

Peter snorted. "Oh, sweet child, I'm ten times the wolf you'll ever be and I could smell desire on you the second you stepped foot into my suite. And it only heightened upon seeing my beautiful nephew."

Derek had successfully gotten him fully hard before he was unbuckling Theo's belt and slipping his hand down his undone pants. Theo couldn't fight back the moan he had building inside him when he felt Derek's rough fingertips brush against his aching cock.

Derek's cock was already standing straight up. It was huge and really thick. He kept himself neatly-groomed, possibly a preference of Peter's and his balls hung nicely underneath that hard length of perfection. The head of his cock looked particularly tempting. It was fat and pink and wet with precum in a way that made Theo lick his lips.

"This is suspiciously generous of you," Theo said as he watched his cock disappear in Derek's mouth. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the wet heat of Derek's talented tongue.

Peter finished the last of his herbal tea. "Now where did this reputation of me being a selfish, self-serving bastard even come from? I've always been a generous man... when it's convenient for me, of course." He gave him another smarmy smirk. "And who's to say this is for you? Maybe having you be inside my nephew while I'm inside of you is my endgame goal?"

Theo let out a groan when he felt Derek deepthroat him with such expertise. He was making the most incredible sucking noises, ones that almost rivaled the ones Scott made when he was sucking Theo's cock.

"I think it's slicked up enough, Derek," Peter suggested. "Why don't you show our new friend Theo something you know he'll like?"

Derek pulled off Theo's dick with a wet pop, licking his lips hungrily as he stood back up and made his way over to a large ottoman in the living room. He got on his hands and knees, presenting his big ass out for Theo and showing off his slick hole.

"So he just does whatever you want without fighting it?"

"I made him a lot more submissive than what would probably be recommended. He's still very much the old Derek, not that you knew him very well. But he pretty much does everything I say without question. I'm sure you enjoy Scott being so defiant and breaking him down, but I have considerably less patience for that. I like my slaves obedient and loyal as soon as I acquire them."

Derek was now rubbing at his asshole and making the most whorish sounds as he did. He smeared his slick around his rim, practically begging for Theo to come fuck him.

"Fuck me..." Derek gasped. "Oh, god, please fuck me!"

Theo exchanged a look with Peter, as if asking permission. Peter, however, had already undone the ties on his robe and letting his hard naked body be exposed. He was stroking his long cock as he watched Theo with piercing eyes. And that was all the approval he needed. He jumped up and quickly got undressed, removing his sweater and his tight jeans until he was as naked as Derek. He approached the older beta slowly, running a hand over his hairy thigh until he got to Derek's round butt.

"He really wants it," Peter moaned. His strokes were getting faster as he watched Theo kneel down until he was face-to-face with Derek's weeping hole.

Theo grabbed the fat mound in his hand, giving it a prominent squeeze that had Derek hissing in pain. He rubbed at the sensitive rim with his thumb, watching the way it reacted and oozed more precum. He applied more pressure against the entrance, making the beta wolf scream in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Derek growled, "Please! Fuck, I need it."

Theo dove in, catching the slick on his bottom lip as he swiped his tongue up over Derek's hole and relishing the salty taste. He kissed the loose rim before nibbling and sucking on it. The action almost had Derek in tears at this point.

Theo stood back up and positioned his dick against Derek's entrance, before shoving right in without warning. Derek keened, biting his lip as he felt Theo push further and further inside him. The tight heat felt good on his cock, Derek took it so perfectly. That probably had a lot to do with Peter using L.O.B.O. Since they both disappeared around the same time, there was no telling how long Peter has had Derek under his spell. It could've been months, it could've been as late as the night before Theo met Peter.

He felt a warm body press against his back as he thrust into Derek's ass. Peter's hard cock was rutting against his lower back as the older wolf wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled his ear.

"You know what's been on my mind since the day I felt those lips around my cock?" he whispered, as he licked the sensitive shell of Theo's ear. "That round—" Theo gasped when he suddenly felt slick fingers against his hole. "—tight—" They breached him without much warning, stretching him. "—fuckable ass of yours." He jabbed his fingers in, causing Theo to bottom out into Derek's ass even harder with each thrust of Peter's fingers. "I just knew that I had to claim it."

Theo's pace quickened, fucking into Derek and subsequently fucking himself on Peter's fingers. He had never felt a sensation like this. He had never been fucked before. Never even played with his ass, but now that he's felt Peter's fingers inside him, all he could think about was being fucked while he fucked Scott like this. His mind drifted to Scott again: how tight his ass felt on his cock and how loud his moans were. Theo threw his head back against Peter's shoulder, who was still pressed against his back with his leaking cock making a mess over his ass cheek.

"I think you're prepped enough, my lascivious pet," Peter said in a low, lustful tone as he pulled his fingers free from Theo's ass and replaced them with his huge, thick cock. The first inch going in had almost made Theo swallow his tongue. By the time Peter was halfway through, Theo was seeing stars. And before he knew it, Peter was fully inside him to the hilt. He heard the older man groan in pleasure against his neck, hot kisses on his shoulder with the scratch of Peter's stubble.

The three moved in perfect harmony to each other. Theo moved back into Peter's cock before Peter pushed him further inside Derek's well-used ass. He bucked into Derek, listening to the sounds he made. He didn't really know Derek. He only heard stories about the Hale family and Derek's brief run as an Alpha. From what he did know, Derek was a broody and scary guy and judging by the eyebrows, that reputation was well-earned. But seeing someone so intimidating come apart so easily while expertly taking Theo's dick in his ass, it was an otherworldly experience.

Derek's moans were different from Scott's. Scott had sounded like he was having an out-of-body experience. Like there was nothing that could pleasure him more than sitting on Theo's cock. But the sounds Derek was making were more animalistic. There was a growl to his moans that made it feel more raw than passionate.

Theo was the first to cum, filling Derek up with his hot seed, enough that some of it had even started leaking down Derek's hairy thighs before Theo could pull out. Derek was seconds behind him, jerking his cock until he made a globby mess over Peter's ottoman, that he would surely be punished for later. Finally, Peter wrapped an arm around Theo's broad chest, keeping him steady so that they were still standing, as he pistoned into him with as much force and vigor as wolves much younger than him.

Theo's knees were about to give out, but he didn't want them to stop. He felt his cock get harder with each time Peter's cock slammed into his prostate and made him a puddle of nerves. They were grunting and groaning, like gorillas beating their chests, and Peter's hand snaked their way down to Theo's cock to stroke it in tandem to their sex while his other hand pinched hard at Theo's large nipple.

"Fuck," Theo hissed as he felt himself get overstimulated. "Fuck, I'm cumming again!"

To his surprise, Derek had crawled over to him and kneeled in front of him with his mouth open like a loyal dog waiting for a treat from its master. When Peter did a hard slam into him, Theo was cumming again. One shot went right into Derek's face before a second one landed directly into his mouth. The rest of his cum dribbled out, but Derek was able to catch most of it by leaning under Theo's cock and nursing the head. He heard Peter let out a cry before he was being filled with his cum.

Peter just about collapsed onto his Persian rug, taking his nephew and their new lover with him. They lied there, breathing heavily, as they recovered from the intense fuckfest they just participated in.

"It's a shame you made Scott go to school," Peter said finally, "He would've fit right into our little group. I bet that bouncy ass of his feels incredible."

Theo smirked. "Don't worry. Something tells me, Scott's having his fair share of fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Derek's doing pull-ups naked was inspired by this [artwork](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628149712603709500/662089177629720611/image2.png) by [schizoid_art](https://twitter.com/schizoid_art)


	6. Free Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Corey Bryant/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Garrett Douglas/Scott McCall
> 
> Hey! I'm still alive and still updating! Haha
> 
> I thought I'd try some unique pairings this time. Corey and Mr. Douglas (that Nazi werelion teacher from 6A). Should be around the time he showed up lmao
> 
> Here's a visual reference of Mrs. Finch ([x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c2010c335de76ee4da7775497becf598/tumblr_oyrqgnqmGE1u0m1yjo1_400.gif)), Corey ([x](http://pa1.narvii.com/6371/149e5593fbbd0ff2dc43c393851becf863fd7cec_00.gif)), and Mr. Garrett Douglas ([x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/604275a2581a84c658c647625ad33628/tumblr_okapczy9hG1syoprto3_250.gif)) if you guys forgot what they looked like.

It felt like there was a vibrator in his ass, but Scott was pretty sure the most recent thing he's had up there was his master's cock. And Theo was definitely not there inside him, so there was no explanation for why Scott was feeling an intense sensation in his prostate. It was almost like a trigger had gone off. When the first bell had rang, he started to convulse in his seat. Everyone was looking at him, mouths agape, as they watched their classmate shake violently in his seat.

"Mr. McCall!" Mrs. Finch's tight voice had called out angrily. "You are disrupting the class!"

"S-S-Sorry!" Scott cried as he gripped the desk, trying to control himself. The buzz in his ass wouldn't stop and it was making his cock painfully hard. He thought about his master's words and how angry he would be if he came. He tried his best to will away his orgasm, until he settled down.

Mrs. Finch let out an exhausted sigh before turning back around to the chalkboard, muttering about how she should've listened to her mother and become a lawyer in Pittsburgh.

All eyes were on him now, giggling to themselves and pointing at him, judging him. He felt like he could cry again. He was so humiliated that he almost completely forgot about that weird orgasm he just felt. Thank God he hadn't seen any of the girls so far, because he might never be able to live it down if any of them saw him like this. He was already getting enough flack from the rest of the student body.

By the end of class, the bell rang again and then Scott felt the buzz again and he could barely move as he toppled over onto his desk and rode the waves of his orgasm. His cock was leaking so much precum that it made a mess over his stomach and he was now well aware that his ass was jiggling in front of the whole class. Even worse, the sensation in his ass had caused him to leak precum down his legs.

He clenched his muscles and curled his toes, praying that he wouldn't shoot any cum. Theo would be so mad and also he doesn't want to go through the humiliation of cleaning his own semen off the floor of his first period biology class. He was racked with sobs as his prostate sent shock waves through his entire body. It felt so good, but this was not the time for that. Everyone had stopped to stare until Mrs. Finch had ordered them to leave before looking at her class disrupter with a scandalized face.

"Mr. McCall, I am surprised at you," she reprimanded. "I have never seen this kind of behavior from you. I have half a mind to write you up right now for being so disruptive!"

Scott started crying, though he wasn't sure if it was from this embarrassing situation or the fact that his prostate going haywire was bringing him to tears. Either way, he begged Mrs. Finch to have mercy on him. Thankfully, his orgasm was finally beginning to subside and allow him enough resolve to stop shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he croaked. "Please, don't write me up. I've just—I've been having a really bad week..."

Mrs. Finch huffed, looking away from Scott as if seeing his nude body offended her eyes. "Just get to your next class," she said curtly, "And next time, please have the decency to wear some clothes!"

Scott hadn't need to be told twice before he was booking it out of the room. He wound through the crowd of students, all of whom were staring at him and laughing and taking pictures and videos on their phones. There was no end to what was hands down the worst day of his life. It was made even worse when a few of the guys in the hallways got a little too handsy watching Scott's ass bounce around with each stride of his step. It was his free period, so he bolted for the locker rooms, hoping to hide out.

* * *

  
"So every time the bell rings, his prostate vibrates?" Peter hummed amusedly. "Now why didn't I ever think of that?"

He and Theo were lying naked on his California king bed while Derek was busy doing more nude exercises. They watched with rapt attention at the live feed on the L.O.B.O. tablet while Peter lazily stroked Theo's puckered hole with his fingers. The entire morning was just a marathon of sex between himself, his nephew, and Theo. They finally had a rest period which let Theo show him what was going on with Scott at school.

"Just thought it'd be a fun little thing," Theo smirked evilly. "I told him that he'll get punished if he cums, so this just adds more problems for him. In addition to having everyone see him naked and laughing at him."

"And here I thought I was an evil bastard," Peter chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Theo's shoulder. "Bring him here after school, so we can finally have him in our group."

"Our group?"

"You are using my tech after all," Peter pointed out. "I think I deserve to have that cute ass of his at least once."

Theo hummed thoughtfully. "I think we can make an arrangement."

"Wonderful," Peter grinned as he pulled the tablet away from Theo. "Now, let's kill time by spending the day in each other's company."

Theo snorted, but happily accepted as Peter began going down on him. Derek would join them not too long after.

* * *

Scott contemplated just skipping the rest of the day, but Principal Martin would tear his hide if he skipped any more classes. He sat at the bench alone, sniffling to himself and thinking about how awful his life has become. Then the warning bell rang, Scott felt the sensation in his ass again.

He moaned loudly as his entire lower half shook violently. His hard dick was flopping around, precum splashing everywhere. Amazingly, however, he was still able to control himself enough so that he wouldn't cum even though his balls hurt beyond belief and felt as heavy as lead under his cock.

"Scott?" came a voice.

Scott's eyes shot open as he looked around the seemingly empty room. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere and Scott recognized him to be Corey.

"H-Hey Corey..." Scott said nervously, feeling very self-conscious. It was one thing to have Stiles and Liam see him like this. They were already accustomed to any weird stuff that they got themselves into. But Corey was still new to the pack. He and Mason and Hayden were all new. And they looked up to Scott as their leader. Now he had fallen from grace. He was exposed and humiliated and his reputation was forever tarnished. "What are you doing here?"

Corey blinked at him, his face unreadable. "I have free period." There was an agonizingly long pause. "Scott," he began slowly. "Why are you naked?"

Scott didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder. "I'm not allowed to wear clothes today."

"Oh..." Corey said slowly, still looking pretty confused. "Okay..."

Scott hunched into himself as they fell into an awkward silence. He jumped slightly when Corey cleared his throat. "Are you... okay? You look a little sad."

Scott winced at the question, not sure what to say. "I've just been having a bad day."

Corey just nodded his head. He seemed shy, like there was something on his mind, but Scott was too out of it to really ask. But then he caught sight of where his gaze was directed at and it was pointed straight at his hard cock, making him blush.

"Can I suck your cock?" Corey asked abruptly, and Scott almost choked on his tongue.

"What?!"

Corey's eyes widened like he was shocked that he actually said that out loud. Scott looked at him like he sprouted a second head. "What about Mason?"

Corey blushed. "I don't think he'll mind."

That was a piss-poor excuse, but it wasn't Scott's business either way. He thought about what Theo told him, so he just nodded his head and spready his legs open. "I'm not allowed to cum, so you can't make me cum."

Corey perked up, shocked that Scott actually agreed. He nodded his head excitedly. "That's okay," he beamed, "I just really wanna suck it."

Scott leaned back a little to let Corey have room as the young chimera skipped over to where Scott was and hungrily eyed the huge cock in front of him. He licked his lips before taking the length into his hand and stroking it. Scott bit back a moan, the pressure on his cock a welcome relief as his cock began to leak. Consequently, his asshole started to leak as well and pretty soon his seat was wet with his slick.

Corey had the biggest goofy grin on his face, like a kid in a candy store ready to suck on his favorite lollipop. He leaned forward and kissed the head. Scott's shaft was thick enough that it seemed huge against Corey's small hand.

"Your dick's really big," Corey said appreciatively, licking the precum from his lips.

"Th-thanks," Scott replied bashfully. "It's usually not this big... if that makes sense."

Corey just shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to care about anything other than getting his mouth back on Scott's cock. He seemed so eager and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at Scott's face for any encouragement that what he was doing was making Scott feel good.

And Scott did feel good. His head snapped back several times every time Corey hummed over his sensitive member and slurped every bit of that salty precum he could get. Corey pulled off the hard length and started jerking Scott off, staring at it as if he were in a trance as Scott's round balls bounced with every movement. He leaned down and sucked the heavy sack into his mouth, moaning at the heady earthy scent and the taste of fresh soap.

Corey acted as if this were his first ever cock and that he was honored to have Scott to be his first. With his other hand, he managed to get the top button of his jeans undone before he was shoving his hand down his pants and fervently jacking his own dick as his mouth returned to Scott's.

Scott yelped as he felt an intensity boil beneath his skin, "C-Corey..." he whined pleadingly, "I can't—I can't cum. I'm not su—"

Ironically, the pleasure he was experiencing was almost painful to his balls and he curled his toes, tightly gripping his fingers into the bench. "C-Corey... stop!"

Corey pulled off Scott's cock once again and ceased his hand movements, wiping his slicked lips off as he let Scott breathe for a second. "I'm sorry," Scott wheezed, "I just need a minute."

"It's okay! I can wait!" Corey said, still very excited. "I really love sucking your dick. It's the best-tasting dick I've ever had."

Scott began to wonder how many dicks Corey has sucked to make that comparison, but he was flattered by the compliment nonetheless. Suddenly, Corey's eyes widened as he looked down and noticed a clear, viscous liquid where he was sitting. _Shit,_ Scott thought. He had forgotten about his little self-lubricating asshole problem. When will all of this insanity end?

"What is that?" Corey asked, mesmerized. He dipped his fingers into the small, viscous puddle forming too close to Scott's entrance. He smeared the sticky fluid over his fingers with rapt attention.

"Uh, I don't really know," Scott uttered. "It kind of just started happening yesterday."

Then, much to Scott's surprise, Corey sucked on his fingers, tasting the precum-like substance. He moaned at the savory taste. He scooped up some more and sucked it into his mouth like he just discovered his new favorite food. Pretty soon, his appetite grew insatiable as he pulled on Scott's legs with surprising strength so that his leaking ass was exposed for Corey to shove his face into to get more of that slick.

Scott gasped when he felt Corey's tongue enter him eagerly, lapping at the precum like a kitten to milk. The grip on his thighs got tighter as Corey pushed his face closer against his ass as best as he could, as if he could go any further. The tingle of pleasure grew and soon Scott was gripping the bench again, hoping to stave off his orgasm. Corey's excitement and arousal had filled the room as Scott's cock stiffened back to full length again.

Scott's heart stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He hadn't even sensed anyone come in. All he could smell was raw sex and a dirty locker room, but now there was one of the teachers leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed. And Scott was sitting there on the bench, completely naked, with another student's face buried in his lubed ass.

"Whatchu doing?" the man asked smoothly. He sauntered over to them, smirking, and Scott noted how handsome he was. Blond and blue-eyed with a sharp jawline and an ever-present smirk. It would seem Scott was developing a type.

And Scott also had apparently swallowed his own tongue, because he couldn't talk at all. Corey rose up from his ass, licking his lips. He looked over at the teacher with a wide grin. "Hi, Mr. Douglas!" He turned to Scott. "He's the new physics teacher."

He beamed warmly at Corey before returning his gaze expectantly to Scott. Scott gulped nervously. "I'm relatively new here," Mr. Douglas began, "But I'm pretty sure having sex during school hours is against the rules."

"Th-this isn't what it looks like." Scott said quickly, voice cracked.

Mr. Douglas inched closer. "What does it look like to you?"

Scott looked down at Corey, who was still smiling widely with fond adoration for his teacher. He was going to be no help at all. He turned back at Mr. Douglas with a grimace. "It looks like we're having sex during school hours."

Mr. Douglas chuckled in a manner that reminded Scott of Peter Hale. He got closer until Scott was almost face to face with the man's crotch. Scott couldn't help but eye the pants zipper, wondering what could be behind it. Mr. Douglas raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't get a name," the man said.

"Scott," he answered hesitantly, almost like he was ashamed.

Mr. Douglas raised a hand toward him and for some reason, Scott flinched until he felt his fingers comb through his hair in a surprisingly gentle touch. Suddenly, there a spike in the lust-filled clouds that permeated the locker room. And while Scott's senses were acting out of whack as of late, he had enough of it to identify the fact that the man was getting hard before his own eyes.

"Maybe we should get to class..." Scott dared.

Scott gasped when he felt the grip on his hair tighten. "I'll write a note," Mr. Douglas quipped before releasing Scott and fumbling with his pants. Scott looked down at Corey, who was watching the entire exchange with mystified eyes.

All the same, his arousal spiked when he saw Mr. Douglas's cock flop out and practically slap Scott in the face. It was long, kind of thin, but thick enough for the man to wrap his hand around it and aim it at Scott's open mouth. He didn't even know who this man was. He only met him two minutes ago and now his dick was halfway down his throat. He was sucking off complete strangers now.

Mr. Douglas pistoned into his mouth with fervent determination. The salt of his precum filled Scott's taste buds as he felt the long length hit the back of his throat. Meanwhile, Corey had resumed his position of eating Scott out. Scott's dick had finally began to deflate until he felt Corey's eager tongue on his ass again and now it was back standing straight up. It was hard to concentrate on not cumming with the feel of the physics teacher face-fucking his abused throat while Corey went to town on his lower half, but he managed to find the will power to keep himself from shooting his load.

If Theo were to find out... He doesn't even know why he was scared of him, but the way he spoke in that domineering tone had stirred something in him. Like he needed to submit. And that was how he ended up in this situation. Of having a teacher ramming his esophagus with his huge dick while one of his packmates was licking his slick hole.

Eventually, Corey had pulled away and stood up to push his pants down to his knees. The kid had a nice size to his dick. Not especially huge like the others, but it looked like a good mouthful nonetheless. He stroked himself as he watched his new favorite teacher fuck his Alpha's mouth.

"Now Corey," Mr. Douglas huffed out between thrusts. "Did you wanna try Scott's mouth out for yourself?"

Corey bit his lip shyly, nodding his head. Mr. Douglas pulled out of Scott's mouth to let the poor Alpha breathe. He stepped back to let Corey shuffle over to where he stood and aim his own cock into Scott's waiting mouth. Scott took it down in one go. Corey wasn't as ruthless as Mr. Douglas. He doesn't have the heart to be so rough. Instead, he seemed to revel in the fact that he had Scott's hot, wet mouth around his cock. So Scott decided he would take the lead and start sucking.

He was still pretty new to the experience. He'd only ever sucked four dicks before Corey and all of them had occurred less than 24 hours ago, including Mr. Douglas. Most of those times, it was just a rough fuck into his mouth. However, with Corey, he was more gentle. He seemed to appreciate having Scott's mouth on him in such an intimate way, so in turn, Scott wanted Corey to enjoy this. He wanted to make Corey happy with his skill. Or perceived lack thereof.

He swirled his tongue over Corey's head, much like the porn he would watch back when he liked girls and the thought of a girl's _you know_ didn't make him gag. Corey moaned, throwing his hand back in pleasure as Scott bobbed up and down his cock.

Mr. Douglas had reappeared, having removed his pants and shoes completely and standing there with his shirt half undone and his long socks pulled up all the way. He walked behind Corey, looking at the small Chimera with hungry eyes. He snaked a hand down to his hip and lifted up the hem of his shirt, removing it in a smooth motion. Corey looked like he was in heaven, having Scott's mouth on his dick and Mr. Douglas, the smoking hot teacher, behind him with curious hands roaming over his defined body.

Eventually, Corey would thrust into Scott's mouth, eager to chase his release as Scott brought him to the brink. Mr. Douglas had been kissing his neck, big hands ghosting over Corey's pecs and brushing against his sensitive nipples. The action seemed to have made Corey even more frantic for his orgasm as he cried out, voice getting higher with each thrust until it cracked and he was flooding Scott's mouth with fresh cum. Scott didn't know what else to do except swallow the thick load. It had tasted sweet. He must've had pineapple recently.

"Oh, fuck, that was amazing," Corey sighed contently before yelping when he felt a swat to his ass.

"I don't allow that kind of language, Mr. Bryant," Mr. Douglas said. "But I'll let it go just this once."

"Okay," Corey nodded his head, blushing as Mr. Douglas ushered him to the side. He placed his hand on Scott's head and ruffled his hair in a playful gesture before carefully leaning down to grab him by the flank and lay him down against the bench on his back so that his legs were in the air and his ass was ready for what he had planned.

"Now, Corey," Mr. Douglas began. "I think Scott deserves a reward, don't you think?" Corey nodded his head excitedly, practically bouncing on his heels. "Why don't you sit on Scott's face? I'm sure he'd love to have a taste of something other than semen."

Scott looked at Corey and they exchanged glances. He simply shrugged at the young Chimera and nodded his head, giving him the O-K. Corey stumbled to get out of his impossibly tight jeans before he stepped over Scott and lowered his ass until it was just inches from Scott's face. Scott had never eaten ass before, so he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. But Corey seemed to have enjoyed eating him out and it felt really good, so it was only right to return the favor.

Scott leaned up to do a quick swipe of his tongue against Corey's smooth hole, making the boy squeal in surprise.

"Don't be so nervous," Mr. Douglas said, though it wasn't entirely clear who he was talking to. He lined himself up against Scott's entrance, noting with interest how Scott's ass was already lubed and seeming to get even slicker with each passing second. He breached Scott, loving how easily his long cock slipped in. He bottomed out into the senior as his thrusts had intentionally knocked Scott's face higher into Corey's ass. And Corey's only job was to just squat and enjoy himself.

Scott licked up into his young packmate's ass, mouth getting wet with spit as he ravaged to the winking hole. It was a different taste than what he was used to, but he found that he liked it. And he liked that he was making Corey so happy. He felt like he was accomplishing something as an Alpha and as a friend in general. And— _gyuh!_

Mr. Douglas's cock had hit a particular spot in his ass, making gasp into Corey's ass. It almost felt as good as having Theo fuck him. Almost. He doesn't think anyone will ever compare to Theo, but Mr. Douglas was making a strong case for himself with how expertly he fucked into Scott.

Soon, there was an urgency to his movements and his cock was starting to pulse. Scott was clenching his ass to make sure that the muscles in his cock did not cum, no matter how much it hurt in his balls. He may have lost some willpower on how horny he'd get within the last 24 hours, but he will find enough of it to not shoot his seed like a geyser if he could help it.

Scott whimpered, clamping down harder on the huge cock. In turn, Corey was whimpering as well and he was jerking himself to full length, already ready for his second orgasm of the day. Mr. Douglas, on the other hand, was also nearing his as he let out several loud grunts of pleasure.

Scott tried his best to continue eating Corey's ass, even with the many distractions in play. Mr. Douglas fucked him harder and faster and sloppier, signaling his impending release. And then without warning, he heard Mr. Douglas growl and then he felt himself being filled with hot seed. And then Corey screamed, spilling onto Scott's stomach in a thick load. It wasn't as much as the amount that Scott had swallowed but it was enough to leave a sticky mess on his abs.

They stood there in silent, with nothing but their heaving breaths making noise in the empty locker room. Finally, Mr. Douglas stood up, straightening himself out. He quickly put on his boxers and pants before fixing up his appearance. He didn't say a word the entire time until he was almost halfway out of the locker room.

"Don't be late for class, boys," he said and then he was gone, leaving the two sweaty, naked boys to themselves.

Almost a minute later, there was a door slamming and Scott watched as Finstock stomped over to the locker room from his office. His eyes widened in horror at the angry man before looking up to see Corey had disappeared completely. Even his clothes were gone.

"Sorry," he heard Corey say, barely above a whisper. And so it Scott was just lying there with Corey's cum on his stomach and his legs spread, looking like he had just used the locker rooms as his own private jack shack.

"McCALL!" Finstock shouted at the top of his longs, eyes bulging out and face red. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Scott winced. "I-I'm sorry, Coach."

"McCall, if you wanna do the five knuckle shuffle, do it on your own time and in your own bedroom like a NORMAL HORMONAL TEENAGE BOY!" he effectively screamed out the last part. Scott could almost see the veins in his neck ready to burst.

Scott nodded, hanging his head in shame. "For God's sake, McCall! Put some pants on or something so I don't have to see your California king snake flopping around."

Scott cringed. "I can't... I'm not allowed to wear clothes."

It sounded as stupid coming out of his mouth as all the other times he had said it and it definitely didn't make the fearsome coach any calmer.

"Fine then!" Coach yelled. "Get your lacrosse stick and get your ass out there on that field! I wanna see twenty naked suicides from you, you sorry son of an exhibitionist! Now GO! GO! GO!"

Scott hadn't needed to be told twice before he was ducking out of the locker room with his lacrosse stick, leaving drops of Corey's cum on the floor, much to the coach's disgust.

"Oh, criminy, this is what's going to send me back to rehab!"


	7. Grass Stains A.K.A. How to Boost the Lacrosse Team's Morale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Nathan Pierce/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Lacrosse Team
> 
> April Fool's! There's no update! >:P
> 
> Just kidding. I'm still alive and still writing. I know you guys waited a long time for this. So enjoy.
> 
> And in case anyone wanted to know, [Nathan Pierce](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/91/07/f59107fed2cf0ffe3ba841166cec4bfb.gif) is a character that appeared briefly in Season 6A, played by Ross Butler.

Scott sprinted out to the lacrosse field where his teammates were currently hanging out, stretching their limbs and practicing a few of their shots. Scott stopped by the sidelines and looked down at his nude appearance. He could feel his skin turning red with shame and embarrassment again, but he willed himself to shuffle over to the team, determined to get through this day with some shred of dignity and sanity.

As soon as he got closer to the crowd, he could hear wolf whistles and cat calls, the air getting thicker and thicker with pent up hormones and arousal. He yelped aloud when he felt one of his teammates slap him in the ass.

"Holy shit," he heard one of them say, "Look at that jiggle!"

"Fuck! Slap it again!"

"Ow!" Scottt cried when he felt another smack on his fat ass. This time, it was a lot harder. The guys all started laughing at his discomfort, not seeming to care that their team captain was being shamed to no end. They enjoyed playing with him in such a humiliating fashion.

"Scotty!" Scott heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Stiles jogging over to the field, Liam and Corey in tow. Corey was already dressed in his lacrosse pads. Scott shot him a glare for leaving him stranded in the locker room to deal with the wrath of Coach Finstock.

Corey gave him an uneasy smile, before shrugging and mouthing, "Sorry."

"Hey, McCall," said one player. It was Nathan Pierce. He was one of the new guys on the team. Big and dumb and really hot. He was also super cocky. The same kind of cockiness that reminded Scott of Jackson Whittemore. He was walking up to where Scott stood, waving his phone at him. "Got Stiles' message. That's a nice hole you got there."

The team started guffawing stupidly and Scott wished he could die already. "Yeah, McCall! Never knew you were such an exhibitionist."

Scott doesn't even think these idiots could spell exhibitionist. Stiles flipped them all off. "Shut it, morons." I didn't show you the goods so we could laugh. I wanted to show you our new pre-game ritual."

"What pre-game ritual?!" Scott exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

There was a mischievous glint in Stiles' eye. The kind of glint that usually either got him in trouble with the law, possibly killed, or, in extenuating circumstances, get bit by a werewolf.

Scott gulped nervously at his best friend as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his biceps. "Whoa, whoa, guys!" he shouted, "Coach wanted me to do suicides before we start!"

But Stiles waved him off. "Finstock will get over it. Right now, we're all horny and in need of a good stress reliever. It'll be good for boosting team morale. Right, boys?"

There was a chorus of _"Hoorah!"_ that followed and Scott sighed in defeat. His dick was already twitching with interest and these were Theo's orders after all, so he might as well just lie back and enjoy it. Or in this case, get down on his hands and knees and enjoy it.

He stayed there, ass in the air, waiting for the first guy to enter him but instead, they were all just taking a second to admire him from behind. It was like they were all brain-dead zombies. They somehow managed to lose even more brain cells from just looking at his ass. He squeaked when he suddenly felt several pairs of hands squeezing and pinching his huge ass.

"That's the best-looking ass I've ever seen," Nathan Pierce said.

"Told ya," Stiles grinned, flicking his tongue over his snake bite piercings as he was no doubt having the most lewd thoughts about what he was going to do to his best buddy's ass.

Scott growled impatiently. "Are you guys gonna fuck me or not?" he complained. "Because if not, I wanna get to running my suicides already!"

He hissed when he felt Liam thwack him hard on the ass. The guys watched with wide eyes at the red jiggly flesh, jaws slack with drool running down their chins.

"Alrighty, boys," Stiles declared. "I'm the best friend, so I get first dibs on that fine little booty."

"I think you mean _big_ booty!"

"You're hilarious, Greenberg. Back of the line!"

Then, Scott felt a strong pair of hands hike his ass up higher before feeling a hot, wet tongue lapping at his hole. Stiles must've had his tongue stud in today, because he could feel the little ball rubbing up against his puckered entrance with every lick. Stiles took a fist full of his ass and squeezed, making Scott hiss in pain. Nevertheless, the pleasure he got from his sensitive ass was incredible and he eventually started moaning.

The lacrosse field was hazy with the team's arousal, all of them watching Stiles eat Scott out with their hands down their shorts, stroking their aching cocks. To his dismay, Stiles pulled off and called out to the team.

"Check it out, boys," Stiles said smugly as he pushed two fingers against Scott's entrance, smearing the slick that was forming around it. "His ass gets wet like a pussy! He's gonna be so easy to fuck."

Words of awe came from the team. They all watched with rapt attention as Stiles scooped up some of Scott's anal precum and put it in his mouth. The team looked at him with grossed-out faces, but he reassured them that it tasted just like it would've if it came from Scott's cock. Speaking of which, Scott was painfully hard and leaking all over the freshly cut grass. He knew he would be getting grass stains on his hands and knees, but he would have to take care of that later. He had an entire team to service.

Stiles pulled down the waistband of his shorts and let his floppy cock bounce about as he lined it against Scott's willing hole before sliding it in with ease. "Damn, Scotty," he moaned appreciatively. "You're even tighter and wetter than before. You're the fucking best!"

Scott hadn't been given a chance to retort before he had the life fucked out of him as Stiles pistoned into his chunky ass with as much grace and excitement as one would expect from the hyperactive Stiles. It was only made worse by the Prince Albert piercing Stiles had on his dick, which rubbed raw against the walls inside his ass with each rapid thrust.

But as fast as it came, the quicker it ended when Stiles suddenly pulled out of him without cumming to let the next guy have a turn. It was Liam this time, with his large cock and unbridled excitement that was common for someone his age. He fucked into Scott with just as much eagerness and tenderness as Stiles had, which wasn't very tender to begin with. Nevertheless, he found himself feeling an intense knot of pleasure in his prostate as his beta practically abused his ass.

"Fuck," Liam growled. Scott was beginning to worry that if Liam didn't get himself under control, he was going to shift right in front of the team.

The young beta's thrusts got harder and rougher, with nothing but the sounds of his big balls slapping against Scott's an even bigger ass being heard. Without warning, Scott felt Liam grab a fistful of his hair and shoved his face into the ground. He was no doubt going to get grass stains on his face, too.

Some of the guys started complaining for their turn, but Liam just snapped at them to shut up. Scott's dick felt tight, like a backed up water drain, ready for the pipes to burst. But with amazing stamina, he willed his orgasm away and instead focused on the next guy that took his turn after Liam finally slipped out of his bruised and battered entrance.

It was Nathan's turn this time. His cock felt pretty big big and he probably loved to brag about it, too. He fucked Scott with more grace and expertise than his previous teammates, no doubt the most experienced of the team. Then suddenly, he slapped Scott on the ass like he was a bull rider and Scott was the buck.

Corey followed next. Unlike the others, he was a lot more gentle with Scott, seeming to just enjoy being there in general than anything. But then he left not long after to let another guy take their turn. Multiple teammates were in and out of Scott and back in again, fucking him hard and rough and slow and fast and everything else in between. He was almost all fucked out with how much his hole was enduring.

"You know, guys," Stiles started. "I think Scotty could use some more dicks."

They all hollered their approval before Nathan pulled out. Soon enough, Scott was being manhandled as so that he positioned over Stiles, who laid on the grass with his pierced cock sticking straight out and waiting for Scott as he was lowered down onto the thick studded shaft. He cried out, already feeling full.

"Slut!" he heard one guy say. The rest of them laughed.

"Fuck yeah! Scott's a big whore!"

"Bet he loves being used like this!"

"Cock-hungry bitch!"

The words should be hurtful, but for some reason with all of the sex in the air, all Scott could do was moan out as Stiles fucked up into him. To his surprise, he someone behind him and... No way.

"Uh, wait—" Scott said, panicking. There was a smack on his hip.

"Shut up, Scotty," Stiles said cruelly as he roughly squeezed the plump of Scott's ass cheeks. "You're gonna take an extra dick. We're so sick and tired of you walking around with your ass bouncing in front of us like the slut that you are. If you're gonna act like a whore, you're gonna be treated like one. Right, boys?"

The team hollered again like a bunch of savages before Nathan Pierce resumed trying to stuff his fat dick inside Scott's well-used hole. Scott gasped as Nathan breached him and pushed his cock all the way in. He's never had two cocks before. Hell, he had never had one cock before yesterday. This was all so new to him, but this was new normal now.

And then, without warning, he moaned loudly when he felt both cocks rub against his prostate. "That's it, Scotty. You love that, don't you?"

But Scott was in his own world now, being so full with cock that every nerve in his body was buzzing under his skin. He shut his eyes and his mind drifted to Theo. He imagined him watching him like this, wondering if he would be jealous or if he would join in on the fun. Or even just stand there watching Scott being the lacrosse team's whore while he stroked his cock. All of a sudden, he could feel his orgasm build up in his groin, but he forced himself to will it away. He couldn't cum, he shouldn't. Theo would know somehow...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone's cock smacked against his face. Nathan Pierce had pulled out to let another teammate fuck Scott's ass. He smirked at him, cocky as ever. He looked at him expectantly and it didn't take much thought to realize what he wanted. With an annoyed grunt, Scott obliged. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft and suckled on the head. He could taste a myriad of things, having literally had the entire team's cocks in his ass before Nathan was forcing him to taste all of Scott's teammates on his tongue.

Before long, Nathan was shoving his cock into Scott's mouth, face-fucking the poor Alpha as guy after guy took turns in and out of his sloppy hole, some even already cumming inside him. Scott started gagging and tears welled up in his eyes at the rough treatment his poor throat got from the newest lacrosse player, but Scott did his best to get used to the feeling.

Nathan's balls smacked against his chin, getting more and more urgent with each thrust. Suddenly, Nathan tensed up and soon Scott's mouth was filled with his hot jizz. Nathan's cock was settled into snugly in his throat, so Scott had no other choice but to swallow the thick load.

Eventually, Nathan pulled out, allowing Scott to breathe. His chin was slobbery with spit and precum and just small drops of teen cum. It was a look only the sluttiest of beings could pull off, and Scott pulled it off very well.

"That was fast, Pierce," jeered one player.

"Can't blame me!" Nathan shrugged. "That slutty mouth of his is insane. Who's next?"

Scott sighed as the team happily cheered at the idea of face-fucking their slutty team captain. He felt Stiles buck his hips up before there was a warm, full feeling in his ass that was followed by a contented sigh.

"Oh, Scotty, I'll never get used to cumming in your ass." He rolled over, taking Scott with him until Scott was on his back with his hole on display for everyone to gawk at him. He felt so exposed with his ass out, leaking the team's cum in a pale river.

Then he caught sight of another mischievous smirk on Stiles and this could only mean more bad news. "Hey, Scotty, I think we should make sure all that cum inside you stays there. Don't you think?"

Scott did not like the way he said that and could only imagine what horror would follow. He shut his eyes and prayed that this humiliation would be over soon. Suddenly, he felt a blunt object being shoved into his ass. Judging by the octagonal shape and the weirdly blunt tip, it definitely was not a cock unless one of his teammates was a robot. He snapped his eyes open and looked down to see Stiles had actually shoved Scott's own lacrosse stick up his ass.

"Stiles!" Scott cried, "Come on, dude!"

But his best friend just shrugged. "What do you expect, Scott? It was right there. I had to!"

Scott arched his back. It was a weird sensation having the lacrosse stick inside him, but judging by the way his toes curled and how far Stiles was fucking it into him, it wasn't an entirely unwelcomed feeling. Scott really sunk low this time. The team circled around him, cocks out and hard again as they stroked to their team captain getting his ass reamed by an inanimate object. Scott balled his fists into the grass, gritting his teeth.

 _Oh no_ , Scott thought with cold dread. It was happening. All of his willpower from today was crashing down around him. The rush of being watched and admire by his peers, the feeling of the team's loads inside him being stuffed further with the lacrosse stick, it was all so much to handle. He couldn't hold it in much longer. It was going to happen whether Scott wanted it to or not.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Scott sobbed as he unloaded a tidal wave of hot Alpha seed all over himself. The thick tsunami of teen love goo had splattered over his face and neck before dribbling over his chest and stomach in a never-ending stream.

As if in a domino effect, the team unleashed another load, this time, adding to the mess Scott had made over himself until he was completely coated from head to toe in hot teen fuck juice. After the dust settled, Stiles eventually pulled the lacrosse stick out before padding his best friend on the thigh.

"Good job, Scott," he said appreciatively. "You really know how to lift the team's spirits!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The entire team jumped out of their skin at the sound of their angry lacrosse coach. Scott felt his blood run cold because this was the second time within the last hour that Coach Finstock had caught him naked with cum all over himself. Something he never thought would even happen once.

"McCall!" Finstock's face somehow seemed even redder than he had ever seen. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Scott was completely tongue-tied, but Stiles interjected. "Don't be mad, Coach! Scott was just trying to help boost team morale."

Finstock went slack-jawed. "B-b-boost team morale?" He stood there thoughtfully. "Well, did it work?"

When the team all uttered positive noises, Finstock turned back to Scott with a critical eye. "Nice going, McCall. You can skip the suicides. Now hit the showers. You smell like a hormonal teenager's gym sock at the bottom of the hamper!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback from you guys! Leave a comment, kudo... show me some love! :D


	8. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Featured Pairings:** Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
> 
> I didn't intend for this to be a Scott/Liam/Theo threesome. But .... I've been thirsting over Dylan Sprayberry because of this: [(x)](https://scerek.tumblr.com/post/616245313233125376/zacefronsbf-dylan-sprayberry-on-instagram-stories)
> 
> I cannot be blamed for having some HIGH Liam thirst at the moment.

Scott had scrubbed his body as best as he could, washing away the sticky cum of his lacrosse mates from his abs. It took a good long while to just get the jizz out of his hair before he started working on getting the ocean of teenage love juice that was still swishing around inside his ass.

But just before he could reach behind himself to wash away all that baby goo, he felt a strong pair of hands push him up against the tile wall. It certainly couldn't be any of his human teammates, because there was no way they'd be able to shove him against the wall so roughly and actually hold him there in place. Then again, they all seemed to have done a good job on the lacrosse field. He craned his head over his shoulders to see who it was and to his surprise, it was his young beta Liam, who was staring at his ass with the most ravenous look on his face.

"Liam? What are you— _gyuh_!"

He let out a strangled moan when he felt Liam diving face first between his ample ass cheeks. Both of the beta's hands slid down to grab a nice handful of Scott's round glutes, taking the time in between fervent licks to squeeze tightly on the chunky mounds. He gasped and tensed when he felt his beta shoving his tongue deeper and deeper into his hole, lapping away the sloppy jizz of their teammates from his eager hole. It was so gross, but Scott couldn't think of anything other than the way Liam's talented tongue in his ass was making him squirm in pleasure.

On the other end, Liam was making the most hungry moans he'd ever heard. The way he was acting, one would think the young wolf hadn't had anything to eat in days and was now getting the feast of his life with Scott's voluptuous booty.

"Ugh—Liam—mmph—Liam, please..." But Scott wasn't even sure what he was pleading for, because he was enjoying this unplanned tongue bath as much as he was sure Liam was enjoying giving it to him. Just when he figured that Liam was completely done cleaning him out, Liam stood up and Scott could feel the thick log of his beta's meat rubbing against his now spit-slick entrance.

"Uhh...Liam?" Scott gulped nervously and then he cried out in ecstasy when he felt his beta shove the entire length of his huge cock inside him. For such a small guy, he was really packing a third leg.

Liam bottomed out into Scott, fucking into the well-used heat of his slutty Alpha. It was pretty obvious that the beta's refractory period was much faster than their human teammates and Scott was bearing the brunt of it with the way his ass jiggled with each slap of his beta's balls against it.

* * *

Theo had arrived to Beacon Hills High from Peter's apartment in record time. There was no way he would give up the chance to give Scott more hell after seeing him come apart at the hands of his lacrosse buddies. He had to admit, watching Scott shoot a geyser of hot cum all over his stomach had Theo himself unloading a wad on the side of the road. But now, he was ready to give Scott his much deserved "punishment".

He strode into the boys' locker room, following the trail of Liam Dunbar's discarded lacrosse shorts and jersey as he made his way to the showers where he was treated to the sight of Scott getting railed hard by his young beta. Liam was jackhammering into Scott, rough and sloppy and inexperienced without a hint of control to his movements. And Scott just stood there, flush against the tile wall, taking it like a champ. Hearing Scott's moans with each rapid thrust had Theo's cock trying to wrestle its way out from his jeans.

He sighed quietly in relief when he unzipped his pants to let his cock breathe some fresh air before pulling off the rest of his clothes so that he could join the two horny wolves in heat. The air in the shower room was thick with steam and horny teenage hormones. It had Theo leaking beads of pre-cum before he could even make it to the corner where Liam was dangerously close to lifting Scott off his feet with his giant cock.

He cleared his throat and Scott opened his eyes in shock at see his master in such a compromising position.

"Th-Theo!" he cried.

"I thought we agreed on master?" Theo said smoothly, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Scott was tongue-tied, stumbling over his words which was made more difficult from the way Liam's cock would pummel his prostate. And then at that moment, he felt a warmth in his ass and he knew that Liam had came inside him once again. To his horror, there was a warmth on his stomach as well and he realized that he had also came... and in front of Theo!

When Liam pulled away, Scott was somewhat relieved because he didn't think he had anymore in him, despite how flushed his cock was from all the hot sex he had been having. Theo sauntered over to where Scott was panting against the tile wall, ass still out and presented for any buck to come and give him a well-deserved fuck.

"Th-Theo, I..." Scott began but Theo cut him off when he shoved back against the wall before hooking his hands under the young Alpha's thighs and lifting him up so that his cum-sloppy hole was lined up perfectly with Theo's large cock.

Without warning, he dropped Scott onto his cock, smirking at the way Scott fell apart so easily from just having Theo inside him. He was almost desperate for Theo, clinging to him as best as he could with his legs folded over Theo's shoulders. Despite the awkward angle, Scott seemed to have been enjoying himself as Theo slipped almost all the way out before fucking right back in to the hilt.

"Beg for me," Theo whispered.

Scott moaned, his grip on Theo's shoulder getting tighter as he pleaded for Theo to fuck him harder. Theo had no other choice but to happily oblige.

"I think your beta is enjoying the show..."

Scott opened his eyes to see Liam standing across from them, watching them with glazed over eyes as he furiously stroked his large cock. Clearly, Liam's sex drive was off the charts, probably even more than Scott's. Theo nodded towards Liam for him to come over and the young beta cheerfully ran to them, barely containg his glee as he was eager to get his hands on his fucked-out Alpha.

"Theo..." Scott sighed wantonly. His voice was so needy that it drove Theo insane. With a little maneuvering, he was able to have Scott sandwiched between himself and Liam, allowing the young werewolf beta enough access to shove his girthy length inside Scott's stretched entrance so that Scott was now full to the brim with cock. And _fuck_ —Liam was huge. He could feel every vein and ridge of his turgid member fucking up against his own sensitive cock.

Scott was having the time of his life. With each simultaneous thrust, his voice got higher and needier. His breath sounded ragged, like his chest had seized up and he was having an asthma attack, but his face was pure bliss. His eyes were glazed over, almost cross-eyed, and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth like a happy puppy.

Liam roared loudly as he violently came a second time, filling Scott's well-used hole. Scott eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself be filled with hot cock and even hotter cum. There was so much of it that even with his entrance stuffed up, a torrent of white beta batter sought to explode from any tiny space it could.

But the crazy part was that Liam kept going. He jackhammered into Scott faster and harder, the poor Alpha couldn't have been prepared for this onslaught his young beta was giving him. And as fast as Liam recuperated, he came again just as fast. This time there was no stopping it. Streams of Liam's jizz were spilling their way out of Scott's ass, drizzling over their conjoined cocks and making a gloppy mess on the wet tile floor.

Finally, Liam pulled out of Scott, a squelching noise following. Scott's head was lolling all over the place, dizzy from the intense pleasure and the feeling of being so full. Globs of fresh cum was dripping out of his ass and down his legs as Theo had let him down and pulled out of the slutty werewolf. His legs were wobbly and soon enough, Scott found himself on his knees.

Liam was still stroking that beast of a cock, still sensitive from his consecutive orgasms, but still very much horny as hell because he was looking at Scott with hungry, glowing eyes. His face had wolfed out and Theo was starting to wonder if he had unleashed a beast. One he hadn't seen since he trapped Scott in the library for an easily manipulated Liam to have his way with him.

This situation wasn't all that different from the last time, but this time was a lot more fun.

Scott was still panting with his tongue out, crawling over to Liam's long, fat cock as if he were a dog about to get his bone. And that analogy wasn't that far off. But Liam seemed to like torturing him. Rather than just letting Scott take that monster into his mouth, Liam purposely kept it away from him. He even smacked Scott in the face with it as the young Alpha tried to chase the girthy length with his tongue. It was a delightful tease that had Theo's own cock dripping over his feet.

It was almost unbelievable watching Scott fully submit and become so hungry for their cocks. So needy and desperate, Theo had molded him into the perfect slut. He sauntered over to where Scott was still on his hands and knees, trying desperately to get his mouth on Liam's elusive cock, only to get swatted in the face with that thick log of meat. His hole was spread open, a river of beta nut dribbling down over his thighs like a broken damn. The fact that it was Scott's sloppy hole that was leaking his beta's cum was particularly appetizing to him.

He knelt down, placed two hands on both meaty cheeks and spread them even wider, allowing him more access as he buried his face into that heavenly mound. The taste was exquisite as Theo lapped up Liam's load and reveled in the musky scent of Scott's ass on his tongue. His cock was solid as a rock and could explode at even the slightest contact.

Theo moaned. "You like that, Scott?"

Scott ceased his futile attempts at trying to catch Liam's cock into his mouth and looked over his shoulder. He seemed so dazed and his eyes were glossy. He probably had to take a moment to think about what Theo had said as he had just gotten the ever-living daylights fucked out of him and was likely in sensory overload. He probably couldn't even spell his own name at this stage.

But thankfully, he managed to process Theo's question and said, "Yeah" with a longing sigh that was equal parts demure and equal parts slutty.

Theo's cock lurched and it squirted out a splash of pre-cum. It started to hit him that he was just as affected by Scott as he was to them and if he was being honest with himself, he liked it. A lot. Scott was fucking hot and he was all Theo's now. But he needed to regain control of himself because there was still more in store for his unwilling slave.

He circled a couple of fingers around Scott's entrance. It felt loose, but still tight enough that Theo would be able to feel the drag against his cock. This was hole was his forever, if he wanted. He could do what he pleased with it. He could fuck it whenever he wanted to. Spank it hard and Scott was going to accept it.

Speaking of which, Theo had a punishment to give out.

He stood up, grabbing Scott by the flank and forcing him to stand. He whined when Liam's fat dick got further and further away from him as Theo ushered him to the locker room. Theo took a seat on one of the benches with his thick thighs spread. Scott watched with wide eyes as he knelt down in front of him and rubbed all along his solid thighs as if he was seeing them for the first time.

His ego enjoyed being worshipped in such a way, and his cock was straining for some release. Without even telling him to, Scott grasped Theo's large dick into his hand and deepthroated the entire length expertly, his crooked chin flushed against Theo's balls.

Scott just stayed still, seeming to enjoy the warm scent of Theo's trimmed pubes and the taste of his master's salty pre-cum in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head like he was the one getting the blowjob. His easy submissive had almost Theo sent over the edge and he decided he needed to feel the drag of Scott's tongue against the crown of his cock, so he began to fuck into Scott's mouth.

Scott looked up at him. Even with Theo's dick in his mouth, he seemed to be smiling. Like he was privileged to have Theo using his throat like a human fleshlight. This was so far away from the Scott from yesterday, who was resistant and fighting his urges. The L.O.B.O. tech had done wonders for Theo and Scott's relationship. In a weird way, it felt right. Scott needed to be dominated because he was just so fucking hot that way and L.O.B.O. was the push he needed.

"Get up," Theo growled as he shoved Scott off his cock. Scott was whining but he got up anyway. His own cock was half-hard and flopping around with every movement. "Sit on my lap."

Scott's face lit up as he moved to straddle Theo, legs wrapped around his waist while sinking down on Theo's dick. He was began to shake, like just having Theo inside him was giving him an intense orgasm. And before long, Scott was rolling his hips on Theo's cock, desperately chasing his release.

Theo watched with hungry eyes as Scott came apart on him. He bucked up his hips, fucking into Scott with ferocity. He watched as Scott bounced happily in his lap with each thrust, not even making coherent sentences. Instead, he was just a sobbing mess of half-gasps and squeals. The only other sound that could deafen Scott's cries were the _thwap thwap thwap_ of his heavy balls slapping against Scott's fat ass.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Scott growled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Theo's grasp on Scott's ass cheeks got tighter, squeezing the chunky flesh tight. "You close, baby?"

"Suh...suh...suh... _so_...cluh... _close_!" Scott was able to moan out, eyes shut.

But then Theo stopped. He kept himself agonizingly still. Scott was panting heavily as he began to notice that Theo wasn't fucking him anymore. He opened his eyes and searched for what was wrong, looking thoroughly perplexed. "Whuh—? No, no! Please!"

Theo pushed Scott off his cock, letting the Alpha fall back on the floor. Hopefully all that ass cushioned the blow.

He smirked at the confused pup. "Want me to fuck you?" he teased.

Scott crawled over to him, grabbing Theo's dick like he would die without it. "Yes, yes!" came the fervent reply. "Please!"

But Theo swatted his hand away. "No!" he scolded. "You remember what I told you? You came, you're gonna be punished."

Scott's crooked jaw fell slack. "No! No, no, no! Please! I'm sorry! I tried! I really tried! But I couldn't help it!" he pleaded, "I'm so sorry!"

Theo's grin grew even wider. "Why the change of heart, Scott? You were so against all of this yesterday. Or did you get fucked so hard and good, you found out that you love it when everyone treats you like a little whore? Is that it, Scott? Do you enjoy being a slut?"

Scott ducked his head, face red with hot shame, and Theo didn't need a reply to know the answer.

"So, since you've been acting like a little brat this whole time, I'm not gonna fuck you until you promise me that you're gonna fully submit to me—"

"I will! I promise, I'll submit!" Scott responded immediately. That was easy. It seemed the desperation and arousal had fogged up Scott's brain. He wasn't thinking straight (so to speak) and he probably wasn't even in the right state of mind to hold himself to such a binding agreement.

But Theo wasn't going to care about those small details and fully take advantage of Scott's vulnerable state. It was what Scott deserved.

Theo flashed him a slick, mega-watt smile. "Now say you love me," he said. He was just screwing with him at this point.

Scott kept his fists tight against his knees as he kept his head down. In a way, it almost looked like he was bowing down to him. "I love you," he said lowly.

"What was that?"

"I love you!" Scott said louder, looking at him.

"Good boy." Theo patted his big, hard thigh. "Now get up here and let's finish your punishment. I'll fuck you again if you take thirty spanks. Fifteen for every time you came."

Scott whined again but he obediently got up and bent himself over Theo's knee, presenting his big ass for his master. Theo rubbed the entire mound, giving it a few light pats to watch the jiggle. Scott McCall truly had a marvelous ass, before and after L.O.B.O. He leaned down to take a nibble of an ample cheek, making Scott yelp. After a few more starter swats, he decided it was time for the count.

"Count for me, babe."

Scott yelped when he felt the first swat. The initial impact was quick and painless, but the sting was what hurt. "One."

 _Swat._ "Two." _Swat._ "Thee." _Swat._ "Four."

More and more swats followed and Scott gasped aloud as he felt an odd sensation in his loins. "Twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen..."

He could feel his cock going hard and leaking against Theo's solid thigh. And even worse, his ass started getting wet just Theo reached twenty hits. Theo flexed his fingers a bit, a slight sting on his hand as he smirked at how red Scott's ass had gotten. He reached down between his cheeks to feel the pre-cum in Scott's ass coming out.

"So fucking needy, Scott."

Liam had been standing a few feet away from them. He too was so dizzy from arousal, the only thing he could comprehend was jacking off his meaty cock to the site of his Alpha being punished in such an erotic way. It was like he was in a trance and to some degree, he was.

"Almost done." Theo said as he raised his palm high before striking down on Scott's ass. The impact left a ripple affect of tanned-red skin making waves over Scott's backside. Meanwhile, Scott let out a pained yelp at the rough hit.

"Count it."

Scott hissed. "Tw-twenty-one," he said weakly before Theo unleashed a relentless assault on juicy bottom.

 _Swat._ "And that makes thirty." Theo chuckled mischievously. He had a thoughtful look. "At least, I think it's thirty..." He swatted Scott's ass one more time for good measure, making the submissive Alpha whimper.

There were tears on his face, but he survived his punishment and now Theo was rubbing his sore backside. His touch felt very soothing to his stinging skin, like just the idea of having contact with Theo was enough to make it all better. It was an insane idea considering all that he went through with him, but now he didn't really care. Now, he just wanted Theo to fuck him and make it better.

Holding up his end of the bargain, Theo manhandled Scott up before sitting him down on his cock. Immediately, Scott was enraptured by the full feeling and before long he was rolling his hips and pushing back on Theo's member. Liam had moved forward, finally ready to continue where they left off in the showers. He teased Scott a bit with his swollen cock before shoving the large girth into Scott's mouth.

The rough fuck into his mouth had made him gag as Liam's relentless thrusts and Theo fucking up into him had him going back to his cross-eyed, glazed over state. Now nothing else existed except getting off. He didn't care at this point if anyone else came in or if he'd get in trouble. He wanted their cum inside him, whichever entrance they came in.

"Fuck, Scott, you're so fucking perfect!" Theo moaned as his pace got faster.

"So good," came Liam's voice, but Scott was almost a zombie by this point. He didn't care if his throat was going to be sore or if he was going to walk funny after this. He needed cum and he needed it now!

Theo was the first to cum, filling Scott's coated canal with his seed, enough of it that it dribbled out of his sloppy hole. With another roar that surely the entire school would hear, Liam filled Scott's mouth with a heavy load. It seemed scientifically implausible for Liam to have cum so many times today and still have such an ample supply of jizz, but regardless of science, Scott swallowed as much of Liam's load as he could, with some of it spilling out from the corner of his mouth.

Liam pulled out, his long cock flopping and bouncing enticingly. Scott was out of breath and limp in Theo's big arms.

"That was...that was awesome..." Scott said dreamily, having completely overloaded with pleasure.

Theo chuckled amusedly, nibbling on his ear. "There's still more to come, babe. A lot more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	9. Long Cocks of the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter planned for months and just now updated it. I can't believe with everything going on, I chose now to post a chapter about police officers lmaoooo 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Let's just be happy I didn't have to use an "Inappropriate Use of a Night Stick" tag. 😝
> 
> In case you don't know who tf Deputy Strauss is ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3f/ec/ee/3fecee87b503250cd39891eae14dd177.jpg))

After cleaning up and sending Liam on his way, Theo waited back out in the school parking lot for Scott to finish the school day, keeping a close eye on his slave through the L.O.B.O. tech and watching with a satisfied smirk as Scott was humiliated over and over again whether it was from the school bell triggering Scott's prostate or just in general having walk passed various people who would just stopped and gawked at Scott's beautiful, naked form.

Scott's foggy haze from all that sex he had finally subsided, and now he was back to being ashamed of his own body and it was all too amusing to Theo. After the final bell rang and Scott promptly came all over his desk in his Economics class (which Finstock made him clean up), he rushed out of the building, hoping to get as far away from the school grounds as possible.

He made his way to where Theo was leaning coolly against his truck with that same cocky smirk on his face.

"Brought you a little something," Theo said as he motioned toward a pair of skimpy, black boxer briefs sitting in the passenger's seat. A "little something" indeed because they looked to be two sizes too small, but Scott was just relieved to finally have some shred of clothing on him either way.

They felt snug, especially once he was able to get the elastic waistband over the swell of his fat ass. Clearly he needed to lay off the late night snacks and go to the gym more often.

Then, to his absolute horror, he could feel a breeze on his ass and he realized that the briefs had no backside. His face grew even hotter with shame.

However, Theo was loving how form-fitting the boxers were. He reached out to him and massaged his rough fingers over Scott's exposed ass, giving it a light pinch that made Scott yelp in surprise.

"This is so fucking hot, Scott," Theo moaned as he kneaded Scott's giant ass like it was dough. "God, Scott...you're so fucking perfect."

Scott blushed at the praise, feeling himself wanting to hear more. Desire was bubbling under his skin. He suddenly craved more praise from Theo, wanting to hear him whisper it into his hear with that scratchy, sultry voice of his as he fucked him good and hard.

Scott bristled when he felt his ass getting wet again and it didn't take long for Theo to notice.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Theo said amusedly as breached Scott's entrance with two fingers, causing the young Alpha to yelp in surprise.

Theo rubbed the heel of his hand against his hard cock through his jeans, feeling the denim becoming more and more impossibly tight as he continued finger-fucking into Scott's hole.

Scott was flushed against the wall. Despite how desperate and needy he was back in the boys' locker room, he still had his hesitations about Theo. Theo had betrayed and yet, here he was begging for Theo to fuck him like none of that even mattered. Maybe it didn't have to matter.

"Want my cock?" Theo whispered into his ear, voice rough with arousal. "Huh, Scott? You want me to fuck this pretty ass of yours? Just say the word and I'll fuck you right here, right now."

Scott nodded without hesitation, letting out a small whine that he hoped would pass as a confirmation, and Theo was quick to pull out his fingers and fish his thick cock from his jeans. He shoved Scott as far down against the hood of the truck as he could, hiking his ass up as he aligned his hard member against the exposed area of Scott's ass before he was shoving the whole thing in at once, making the boy hiss at being filled so suddenly.

Theo rolled his hips, his cock sinking into Scott, who was pushed into the truck's hood with each urgent thrust. People were gathering and watching as they recorded on their phones at the display, their mouths hanging with horny disbelief. The mere site of Scott's fat, jiggly ass in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs being fucked raw by a fully-clothed Theo had most of the male onlookers groping hard-ons through their jeans.

Scott was so flushed and hot from being watched by the students while feeling Theo's cock slam into him with each relentless thrust, that he was already leaking a fountain through his brand new boxers. The sensation felt amazing as Theo's pace quickened before he suddenly pulled out, making the young Alpha whine.

Soon Scott was being forced on his knees and instinctively, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue just in time for the spray of fresh chimera cum that landed all over his lips and tongue. The mess reached down his chin and he sucked in whatever he could catch and happily swallowed the sweet load.

"Mmm..." Scott hummed happily as he felt a warm, stickiness in the front of his now ruined boxers briefs. There were a series of groans from some of the male students in the crowd and they too had wet spots on the front of their jeans.

"Alright...Peep show's over," Theo declared before picking Scott off the ground and forcing a filthy kiss on his lips. "We gotta go. I have another present for you."

Scott nodded, intrigued and, at the same time, terrified of what else Theo has in store for him. The two hopped into Theo's truck and sped off from the school grounds.

As soon as the school disappeared from view, Theo made a turn for the city limits, heading his way to Peter's apartment. Scott just sat there twiddling his thumbs, shifting uncomfortably in his sticky briefs.

"So..." Scott dared to speak. "Where are we going?"

"An old friend's place," Theo answered vaguely. "I think you're gonna love it."

Scott huffed at the non-answer and sat back. They sat in relative silence for the most part, listening to songs on the radio, and the ride over to wherever this "friend" of Theo's was taking a lot longer than he had patience for. He was starting to feel antsy and—if he was being honest with himself—really, really _horny_.

He looked over at Theo and studied his handsome face, the lines of his neck, the bulkiness of his muscular arms. He wore a tight black t-shirt and simple jeans that were impossibly tight against his big thighs that were lazily spread in his car seat even with one foot on the pedal.

Suddenly, he found himself licking his lips unconsciously and started thinking about what would happen if he reached over and started rubbing at the hefty bulge in Theo's jeans, which left little to the imagination. He sucked in a breath and reached over to rub Theo's cock.

Theo had just about swerved the truck off the road before righting themselves again and as Scott snatched his hand away, this time with a smirk of his own on his face. How the tables have turned.

Theo was looking at him, shocked by the forwardness, but his cock was chubbing up from the contact, making his jeans even more uncomfortably tight.

He let out an amused scoff. "Okay," he said with a nod, "I see how it is."

"See what?" Scott said innocently, not looking innocent at all.

Theo studied him. "I just didn't think I'd ever see you make the first move."

Scott blushed, shrugging. "Do you...want me to stop?"

Theo shook his head, "I fucking love it."

That was enough of an OK for Scott to unbuckle his seatbelt and hunch over so that he could unzip Theo's pants and fish out his hard cock. Theo kept his eyes on the road, intent on making it appear like nothing salacious was going on below the dashboard. He hissed when he felt Scott's tongue slide on the ridge of his cock and taste the beads of pre-cum already at the head.

He sighed as Scott sunk lower and lower, making the most obscene slurping noises he'd ever heard. Meanwhile, Scott hummed and slobbered over Theo's dick like it was the most delectable meal of his life. Like pleasuring Theo was fueling his own desire. He could already feel his ass lubing up from how hot they were getting before Theo slipped two fingers into his well-used hole. As the two digits fucked into him, his pace quickened on Theo's dick.

"Oh, baby, you're fucking incredible," Theo praised, encouraging Scott to take more of the thick, large shaft into his mouth, stretching out his lips.

"Mm'ubbu" Scott moaned, voice distorted into a gurgling noise. There were streaks of spit trailing from his lips to the remaining inch of Theo's cock down to his balls.

"What, baby?" Theo groaned as he fucked into Scott's throat, making the gagging noises more prominent.

"Eye mom moo." Scott's stuffed mouth did its best as his throat did the most incredible "glucking" noise. 

Finally, he pulled off to get some air, opting to slide his mouth along the shaft harmonica-style, before looking up at Theo's blissed out face. "I said I love you."

"Oh, yeah, baby, I love you, too." Theo chuckled, petting Scott's head. "You're mine forever. You understand?"

Scott nodded before getting back to work on Theo's dick before Theo couldn't take it anymore and had to stop the truck on the side of the road so he could properly enjoy the amazing blowjob Scott was giving him. They must have been parked for a long time because the sun was going down and he still had to make it to Peter's in time for Scott's surprise.

Theo's muscles tightened as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm coursing through him as Scott continued sucking him to completion. He could feel it rising in him before his heart stopped at a rapping noise against the window.

"Shit!" Theo cursed as he shoved Scott off and zipped himself up.

There were two deputies standing outside the window, one of them he recognized: Parrish. A do-gooder like Scott who was also a hellhound as it turned out. The other one was a deputy he didn't recognize. A hot blonde Californian stud by the name of Strauss. They were in deep shit.

"Sir, can you step outside of the vehicle, please?" Parrish ordered in an authoritive voice.

Scott looked petrified but did what he was told and stepped out in nothing but his cum-stained backless boxers where slick was seeping out of his ass. It must've looked obscene to any onlooker. Theo hadn't anticipated running into the sheriff's department. He had to think of something fast.

He stepped out of his truck and stood nervously as the two men studied them.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Parrish demanded, hands on his hips. He turned to Scott, looking at him with confusion and disappointment all over his face. "Scott?"

Scott kept his head down, looking ready to cry as he hunched into himself in a futile attempt to hide his exposed form.

Parrish looked between the two horny teens, still unable to make sense of the whole picture. "I don't understand. Are you two...together now? I thought you...?" He trailed off, pointing an accusatory finger at Theo.

"What are you, Parrish? Their therapist?" Strauss remarked. "Let's take them in to the sheriff's station and get it over with."

"Can't you just let us go?" Theo asked.

Parrish narrowed his eyes. "Now, we can't just let you guys go. Public indecency is a very serious thing. You guys shouldn't be doing this where people can see you." Parrish huffed in annoyance. "I wanna see your license and registration."

A lightbulb went off in Theo's head. He nodded his head in agreement and walked over to the passenger side to open up the glove compartment. He sighed in a relief when he saw the telltale L.O.B.O. tablet waiting there for him. With as much subtly as he could muster, he clicked on the links and did an immediate shut down of Parrish, Strauss, and Scott.

Suddenly, their limbs and heads hung limply, but they remained standing up. It almost looked like they were robots and someone flipped the switch off. Theo snatched the tablet from the compartment and began fidgeting with a few of Strauss and Parrish's settings.

"Alrighty," Theo began with an evil smirk, "Let's have some fun now."

He decided to give Strauss a few extra inches to his dick while giving Parrish a little more girth to his already long cock. Next, he decided to have some fun with their pecs, enlarging them so that they were almost bursting through their shirts. He switched with their sexuality settings from straight to gay because being that hot and straight at the same time was cruel to mankind. He then overrode their sexual appetites to two main things: Skullfucking and tit-sucking. Finally, he changed their settings from the standard sexual arousal level to an increased sexual arousal so that they were horny all of the time and needed to get off as soon as possible.

With a deep exhale, he hit SEND and watched his work come to life. Thankfully, such changes to their body and minds only took less than a minute and Theo marveled at the two deputies' chests getting bigger before his eyes, making them look even bulkier. Their bulges in their jeans got bigger as well.

The two deputies and Scott awoke from their daze like their switch was flipped back on. The two cops looked at each other confused, looking down at their hardening cocks as their bulges got larger and larger. "Wait, what were we saying again?"

Theo walked in with a sly grin. "I think you were saying you wanted to try my slut out. Isn't that right, Scott?"

Scott's eyes widened, looking at the deputies nervously before turning back to Theo and looking at him like he was crazy. They were about to get arrested for fuck's sake. But Theo simply winked at him and he was more confused then ever. He turned back to the two deputies who were looking him up and down with hungry eyes.

"Yeah," Strauss began. "I think that's what was about to happen..."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember," Parrish said as they inched closer.

Scott gulped as the two deputies had him backed against the truck. He felt Theo's hand on his shoulder forcing him down on his knees in front of the two deputies, somehow looked even bigger than Scott remembered a second ago.

"Scott," Theo started. "Two of Beacon Hills' finest have offered to let us go if you give them what they want."

It didn't take a genius to realize what that was supposed to mean, but the idea of sucking these two studs off turned Scott on. Deputy Parrish was the first to fish out his cock, sticking straight at Scott's face from the zipper. It was huge, almost as huge as Liam's, and girthy, too, with a cockhead that was shaped like a rocket. Strauss whipped out his own cock, considerably less big, but no less appetizing.

"O-okay," Scott said tentatively as he reached out for Parrish's monster dick and began suckling on the head.

"Just like that, Scott," Theo cooed as he stroked the back of his head before forcing him further on Parrish's cock until half of that meaty dick was down his throat.

Parrish threw his head back. "Fuck!" he groaned as began thrusting into Scott's mouth. Scott gagged and gargled as the hung deputy skullfucked him into oblivion. Through his eyelashes that already made his vision blurry from tears, he could see that Deputy Strauss had unbuttoned Deputy Parrish's shirt to reveal his huge pecs. He rubbed and pinched at the sensitive nubs before reaching down to suck on them.

Scott pulled off Parrish's cock to begin work on Strauss's. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Parrish's thick monster, stroking the spit-slicked shaft as he bobbed up and down Strauss's cock.

"Alright, Scott," Theo said and Scott jumped because he forgot he was still there watching. "Now try and do both at the same time."

There was no way that would happen. It was physically impossible, but Theo's command compelled him to try anyway. He smushed both of their cocks together, lining the two bulbous heads with his mouth before attempting to take both in, only barely getting past the crowns.

"Aww, poor baby," Theo cooed as he watched Scott uselessly try to fit both cocks into his overstretched mouth. "Alright boys, get back to fucking that slutty mouth of his."

Parrish swatted Strauss out of the way before snatching Scott and forcing him to deepthroat his enlarged cock. Scott coughed and gagged at the sudden intrusion. Not even Liam had such brutal strength that Parrish had as he fucked into him like some kind of fleshlight. The gluck sounds of his throat got louder as Parrish's eyes glowed orange and his teeth grew into fangs.

 _Holy shit_ , Scott thought as he looked at Parrish with pleading eyes. He couldn't possibly be wolfing out right now in front of Strauss? Is it even called wolfing out for hellhounds? Or is it hounding out?

_Focus, Scott._

Scott tried to plea for Parrish to stop, but it just came out as a muffled gurgling sound as spit and pre-cum overflowed over his crooked jawline. However, Strauss didn't seem at all minding the display as he was too busy stroking his cock and distracting himself with Parrish's erect nipples that grew hotter to the touch with every nip and nibble he gave the hunky deputy.

"You're doing so good, Scott." He heard Theo say, but his vision had gone blurry from the tears in his eyes, but the praise helped him soldier through the rough treatment of his poor abused throat. The slide of Parrish's cock got faster and faster and soon Parrish pulled out and began jerking his wet cock.

Scott had only seconds to even react before he was being shot in the face and open mouth with hot hellhound cum. He caught whatever he could with his tongue, which turned into a white spunk pool upon Parrish finishing his epic load. Soon after, Strauss had moved in front and shot a nice thick load clean into Scott's mouth.

The creamy "con-cock-tion" of police jizz was so thick in his mouth that Scott couldn't even swallow it all in one go, but he managed to swallow it down. He was out of breath, he smelled like sex, and he was ready to leave, but Theo had stopped him.

"We're not done yet," Theo said as he walked over. He had been stroking himself off the entire time, watching as his personal slut sucked off the two hot deputies. He grabbed Scott by the neck and bared his throat before he shot a load over his collarbone and chest, marking him as his forever.

When he was done, he shoved the sticky cock between his lips and ordered him to clean off, which he did. The two deputies were still standing there, punch-drunk with sex and arousal, unsure of what to do next.

"Officers," Theo cheekily saluted them as he got into his truck with Scott scampering to the passenger's seat. "How about you just give us a warning? Sound good."

"Uh yeah," Deputy Parrish answered, still pretty dazed. "Yeah, okay."

Theo drove off, leaving the hunky deputies with their pants around their ankles and cocks still bouncing with interest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://scerek.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
